The Kingdom of Olympia
by SetFireToTheRainbow
Summary: Clarisse is becoming Queen of the Kingdom of Olympia. Her parents were killed on a voyage out to sea two years ago. She and her sisters Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel have been locked in the castle for the past two years. But when Clarisse becomes Queen and the doors open, what happens when two sisters are kidnapped? Inspired by the movie Frozen. Rated T cuz I can.
1. Kidnappers

**This is a story about six sisters: Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Reyna, Hazel. It is based off of the movie ****Frozen****. Enjoy!**

"Princess! Princess! Wake up! You're late!"

"Whaa? Late…for what?"

"Princess Clarisse is becoming the Queen of Olympia!"

Princess Annabeth shot out of bed, rushing to get ready for her sister's big day. Princess Annabeth lived in a castle, with her maids and sisters. Both of her parents were dead. They had died on a voyage going out to sea, leaving the six girls alone to rule the vast kingdom of Olympia. Clarisse was the oldest. Today was the day she turned eighteen and inherited the kingdom. Reyna was second-oldest. She was sixteen, almost seventeen. Thalia was third, fifteen years old. Annabeth was fourteen, the middle child. Piper and Hazel were the youngest. Piper was twelve and Hazel was only ten. Hazel was only eight when their parents died.

Annabeth threw on the dress she was saving for the big day. It was an emerald green that complimented her gray eyes. She twirled her hair into a waterfall braid and rushed to the ball room where the event was taking place.

"I'm here!" Annabeth burst in. The servants and her sisters (excluding Clarisse) were the only people occupying the room. "I thought I was late!"

"You are." Thalia rolled her eyes. She wore an electric blue and jet black dress that matched her stunning eyes and raven hair. She ran a hand through her short, spiky black hair and tugged at the dress, obviously uncomfortable in the regal clothing.

"We prepared what we were gonna say hours ago!" Hazel explained. Her dark blue dress looked amazing on her tiny frame.

Annabeth recited her speech quickly and efficiently in under twenty seconds.

"Impressive." Reyna commented. She looked born to rule, standing tall and strong in her purple dress.

Piper didn't say anything, seeming nervous in her golden dress.

"Where's Clarisse?" Annabeth asked.

"Getting ready."

"Can we open the gates now?" Hazel persisted.

The princesses gazed longingly at the large, wooden double doors.

"They haven't been opened since Mom and Dad died."

"We should let some light in."

"Guests need to file in sometime."

"The décor is done."

As one, the princesses ran to the doors. They reached the handle, Thalia's hand resting on the fancy wood knob that had been our bounds for the past two years.

"Open it," Piper breathed, eyes wide.

Thalia inhaled sharply and yanked the doors open. They breathed a sigh of wonder as sunlight twinkled into the dark hallways. The room was filled with light. The girls watched the dressed-up nobles stroll past into the garden that overflowed with blue, pink, and white roses. The large pine trees lined the castle walls. The town lay straight ahead, led to by a road made of yellow brick. A village set up for the people of Olympia was next to the town. Wooden houses littered the area, and stone streets paved the outdated dirt roads. The dock sparkled with the glittering sea, boats lazily floating in the salty waters. The woods outside of the castle grounds were dark and colored with a luscious green. The summer was flawless, the air crisp and clean.

"Just as I remembered it," murmured Thalia. Reyna nodded in mute reply.

Hazel tore off, skipping in delight as she raced to the wonderful garden. Piper wandered after her, in a daze. Annabeth jogged off towards the dock to dose her feet in the chilly water. Thalia and Reyna followed the yellow brick road towards town.

"I haven't been able to sneak out in two months!" Thalia complained. "Those maids have been getting antsy, and after the first time I got caught…well, Lily got fired because of me. I didn't wanna risk it again. None of the other maids would be as forgiving."

Reyna smirked. "I snuck out last week. But it's changed so much."

"Last week? How?"

"I'm not telling."

"I bet it's Linda." Noticing the guilty look on Reyna's face, Thalia continued. "It is! That's cheating!"

"No way! It's using your resources."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Your Highnesses." A noble bowed to us each respectively, then stiffly walked away.

Reyna and Thalia exchanged looks. "They remember us."

"Of course. Who would forget the poor girls who lost their parents at such a young age?" Thalia said the last part with mocked sympathy, glaring at the pavement. Reyna did not comment, knowing that Thalia was still bitter about the subject. It had been Thalia who had tried to persuade their parents not to leave. She had become distant, angry and rebellious when she had heard news of their deaths.

"The candy shop!" Reyna quickly changed the subject.

"Where?" It was easy to distract Thalia. It was easy to distract any one of the princesses, for that matter, since they all shared Dyslexia and ADHD, a secret to the public.

"There! Where the guy with the really long white beard is."

"Ohh. They repainted it."

"Yeah, they repainted it, like a month ago, where were you?" Reyna teased.

"Following the rules, for once." retorted Thalia.

"I've been dying for some chocolates…"

"I prefer the sours."

"I brought the gold." The princesses grinned and strode down the row of shops. When they approached the store, the man spoke.

"Good Afternoon, Your Highnesses." He bowed swiftly, his long white beard scraping the ground. "I am King Clovis of your neighboring kingdom of Legendanna. We partner in your trading company. I was wondering if you would allow me to buy off some of the less economically blooming stores. It would be economically beneficial to both-"

"Sorry King Clove-"

"Clov_is_."

"-but you're using a bunch of big words I don't really care about, and neither of us is becoming Queen tonight, and Princess Clarisse would never sell any of these wonderful shops anyways, so thank you for wasting our time." Thalia pushed past him, leaving the town to examine the people's village. Reyna shot a baffled King Clovis an apologetic smile before following Thalia.

"What was that for?" Reyna questioned after they were out of earshot.

"He was getting annoying, and I didn't wanna deal with something like that. That's Clarisse's problem."

"Fair point, I guess. Just try not to be so insulting next time."

"Well, sorry if I seemed rude." Thalia didn't sound so sorry.

The princesses walked in silence, occasionally greeting the citizens bowing to them.

Suddenly Thalia stopped. "Uh, let's go back the other way. I'm getting tired."

Reyna raised an eyebrow and agreed instinctively. She checked the area with a quick mental sweep. She noticed two burly men, dressed in black. They turned and were blocked by two more men of the same build.

"Okaaay." Reyna muttered. "We'll go this way." She found that her escape route, a side alleyway unnoticed by anyone who wasn't looking for it, was guarded by two more big men.

"Princesses," The largest of the men, wearing a black leather jacket, stepped forward. "We would appreciate it if you would come quickly and quietly so that we don't have to hurt you."

Thalia glanced at Reyna, waiting for her call. They weren't supposed to leave the castle without a guard, but both princesses had felt constricted with the guard. They always ditched the soldier. No help was coming.

Reyna opened her mouth to speak, but a blond boy with blue eyes behind the men spoke first. "Excuse me, sir. That is Princess Thalia and Princess Reyna of Olympia. I don't think it would be intelligent to kidnap them on the night their sister will become Queen. Not with a witness, anyways."

"Then we'll exterminate the witness." The man spun to hit the tall sixteen-year-old, but he was too slow. This gave Reyna and Thalia the chance to take action. Both had been taught to fight, just in case situations like this one appeared.

Three of the twelve men were taken down before swords were pointed at the teenagers' throats.

"Well, thanks for trying." Reyna spoke to the boy, but kept her eyes on their attackers.

"Yeah, a lot of good it did us." He replied.

"Take Mark, Anthony, and Austin," Another man took charge, pointing to each man respectively. "Take the boy. Take the girls. Don't talk unless you wish to feel pain."

Annabeth ran to her favorite place in the kingdom: the dock. She loved to soak her feet, relaxing in the cool air until she was forced back into the castle. She hadn't visited the dock in two whole years.

Annabeth rolled up her beautiful dress to save it from the salty waves. Her blond hair whipped from side to side, tangling the once perfect braid. That didn't matter. She could redo it when she got back. Annabeth sighed in relief as the chilly water cleansed her feet.

"What are you doing?" a voice from under the dock startled Annabeth, who jumped.

"What the heck!?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." A boy about fourteen with jet black hair and sea green eyes slipped out of the water, taking Annabeth's hand and sat onto the dock next to Annabeth. "I'm Percy."

"I'm Princess Annabeth," Annabeth huffed. "And you should be more careful next time! Who gave you permission to be on the dock, anyway?"

"Um, uh, s-sorry Your Highness. I didn't think this dock was off-limits. Besides, if you don't mind my asking, if it is off-limits, why are you here?"

This stumped Annabeth. "Just-just go away!"

"Yes, Your Highness." Percy hurried off. It didn't occur to Annabeth until after he left that he was completely dry, even after he got out of the water.

Princess Hazel and Princess Piper smelled the beautiful roses in the palace garden. They skipped around, glad to finally be out of the stuffy castle after two years of being locked up.

"Couldn't it be like this every day?" Hazel sighed.

"I wish." Piper said wistfully.

The gong rang, signaling that the princesses were to be at the ceremony in one hour.

"Let's go back. I don't wanna get in trouble." Hazel supplied.

"Yeah," Piper agreed, and the two girls reluctantly left the spectacular garden.

On their way back, Princess Piper noticed that the nobles were congregating before the doors. Everyone was excited for the ceremony and the ball. It was the event that would kick-start the Queen's reign. The isolation would end, and Olympia would become social again.

Piper and Hazel were the first back. Annabeth quickly followed, but even after a whole half-hour, Thalia and Reyna did not show up.

"They'll be here soon. Maybe they didn't hear the first bell. They'll be here." Annabeth sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Five minutes. They aren't here yet." Piper noted twenty-five minutes later. "Did they ditch?"

"They wouldn't." Annabeth furrowed her brow. Then, to herself: "Something must've happened."

Annabeth hurried off to alert a guard. The soldier, looking grim, called over three companions, and they left the castle.

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel stood at their marks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Clarisse nervously stood in her position.

"You look beautiful!" Piper commented. Clarisse's brown hair was stylized in a royal crown, her maroon dress fitting her form perfectly.

"Where are Reyna and Thalia?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't know."

Clarisse didn't have time to reply; the guests started to file in, chatting about the décor and the reopening of the castle.

The ceremony had started. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel recited their speeches, and the butler crowned Clarisse Queen of Olympia. The crowd clapped, oblivious to the absence of two sisters.

The ball took place after the ceremony. Nobles danced, and the princesses stood by Clarisse, worrying for their sisters.

"They wouldn't miss this. This is so unlike them, to skip any event." Clarisse muttered.

"I know." Annabeth nodded.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Piper.

"With boys I'll bet." Hazel shook her head.

"They wouldn't have missed this." Clarisse repeated the line over again, ignoring Hazel.

Annabeth started to reply a reassurance, but noticed a certain someone standing uncomfortably, dressed up in noble's clothes, at the edge of the room. "Be right back."

Annabeth approached the boy with the black hair and green eyes. "Hello, again, Percy."

He jumped. "Hello again, Your Highness."

"Do you wish to tell me why you left the water dry?"

"No offense, Your Highness, but I think that was your imagination. I was soaked."

"Really? Then explain how I hallucinated my dry hand when I helped you out."

"I-I can't. Not here." Percy looked around quickly. "Not now."

"When?"

"Jeez, are you always so demanding? I'll tell you when I feel like it."

"And I'm supposed to accept the answer of hallucination in the meantime?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth was taken aback by his bluntness.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I've got places to be." Percy left the ballroom, ignoring Annabeth's protests.

"Wait!" Annabeth fought through the crowd, trying not to lose track of the boy with the black hair.

**Is it a nice beginning? Review, Follow, Favorite, please!**


	2. Secrets

**Hello again! Thanks to all of you amazing readers who favorited and followed. **

**This story's first chapter was based on the movie "Frozen". Some of the story will be like it, but most of it will be of my own creation.**

**Chapter 2, here we come!**

Princess Reyna, Princess Thalia, and the blond boy with icy blue eyes were taken to a section of the forest unbeknownst to the three. The men in black seemed to know exactly where they were going, easily guiding the hostages in the pitch-black woods. After an hour of tedious walking, the Princesses and the boy were tied up, and a campfire was built.

"Do you know where we are?" Reyna asked the boy.

"No idea."

"What's your name, kid?"

"First of all, no offense to you, Princess, but I'm older than you so don't call me kid. Second of all, my name is Luke."

"How old are you, Luke?"

"Sixteen."

"Well then. I guess you _are_ older than me."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Princess Reyna, you're seventeen, then, right?"

"Nah, I'm still sixteen. My birthday is in a month."

"If those hostages speak one more word…." A man threatened. Princess Reyna, Princess Thalia, and the boy named Luke smartly shut up.

"Where are your parents, Princesses?"

"Dead. Where have you been the past two years?" Thalia snapped.

The leader was surprised by her answer. "Well, it wasn't the money we were after anyways. Or them. In fact, it is one of _you_ we wanted."

"Why?" asked Reyna.

"Don't ask questions!"

"Why do you need me?" asked Luke.

"We don't, actually." The leader jerked his head towards one of his comrades.

"No wait!" Thalia protested. "He, um, he could be useful."

"Yeah, he could…lift stuff…and, uh, he's strong. He could…work…for…you, I guess." Reyna added.

Luke nodded vigorously, accepting anything that would save his life.

"That won't do. Look at his wimpy little arms. He hasn't worked a day in his life, I'd bet my money on it. Charles, you know what to do."

One man drew his sword and stepped forward to strike Luke with it. Luke flinched, but Thalia intervened.

"Stop!" Thalia threw out her bound hands to protect him, and everyone's eyes widened as sparks flew out. The man with the sword, Charles, convulsed in electric shock. Thalia looked terrified and drew her hands back. The man on the ground was smoking slightly, and the smell of roasted flesh tinted the air.

"Thalia…" Reyna trailed off, transfixed by the man on the ground.

Luke shook his head in amazement, mouth agape. "How did you…?"

The leader whipped up his head after studying his fallen friend. An evil smirk crossed his face. "It looks like we've found who we were looking for."

LINE BREAK

"Percy!" He looked back at Annabeth one more time, regret fullness written on his face. Then he disappeared into the ocean, diving into the salty blue sea. When he emerged, his strokes were perfect, his form breathtaking.

"Percy!" Annabeth started towards the edge, but remembered how worried her sisters were about Thalia and Reyna. She didn't want to add to their burdens. But Percy had answers and the only way to get them was to dive in after him.

"Screw this." She plunged into the water after her only source of knowledge. It was icy, much cooler than it had been earlier that day. The full moon lit her path as she swam after the bobbing form in the water. One thing about Percy- he was an excellent swimmer. Percy was out of the water, disappearing into the dark, misty forest when Annabeth was halfway towards the hidden bank.

"No!" She gasped as Percy blended into the forest background. Annabeth swam harder than she had ever before, fighting the weight of her clothes and the strength of the current. When she made it to the bank, she was so exhausted she collapsed in the sand.

"Are you okay?" Percy's voice nearly scared the life out of Annabeth.

"What…why…aren't you…wet?" Annabeth panted.

"Princess Annabeth, if I tell you that secret you have to swear that you will tell nobody."

"Alright alright just tell me already!" Annabeth exploded.

"Calm down! Keep your voice low. Here." He gestured for her to sit next to him. Annabeth obliged.

"Don't laugh." He looked her dead in the eye.

"Of course I won't laugh!"

"Okay…" Percy took a deep breath. "I have powers. Water powers. I can control the current to propel me, I can stay dry, and I can actually breathe underwater. I haven't told anybody this before, not even my best friends Luke and Jason, and I don't know why I'm telling you. I was born with these powers, and after my parents found out they ditched me. Maybe I'm telling you because I'm sick of keeping this a secret. Maybe it's because you're an annoying brat who won't leave me alone. Or maybe it's because you can help me."

Annabeth was conflicted. If he was telling her this as a prank, then how could he have stayed dry? Unless he was telling the truth, then how is that even possible? Her mind was spinning like crazy. How many other people were like that? Did she have powers? No. That possibility was miniscule. Even if anyone else had powers, the likeliness that they would just happen to live in the exact same small kingdom was virtually improbable. "Wait a minute, help you? How?"

"My-my friend. Luke. I live in the village, and I came home and he wasn't there. I can't find him anywhere. That's why I was at the ball. Me and Jason were looking for him."

"What does he look like? Maybe I can identify him."

Percy's face turned white. "No, no, that's…that's okay. He'll turn up, I'm sure. You'd better get back to your sisters, Princess."

"No! I need to know more!"

"That's all the info I have! I can't tell you anymore because I don't know anymore! C'mon, I'll show you how to get back. Hurry up or I'll leave you here."

"Wait!" Annabeth scrambled to follow him, not wishing to be left alone in the feral wilderness.

LINE BREAK

"Where'd Annabeth run off to?" Piper asked to no one in particular.

"Who cares?" Hazel rolled her eyes. "She'll be back."

"Or kidnapped like Reyna and Thalia." Clarisse muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately, a noble overheard her. His long white beard hung down to his short, stubby knees. His petite body spun and arched an eyebrow. King Clovis decided to not mention that he had overheard the two princesses were missing. "Hello, Queen Clarisse! I am King Clovis, you closest trading partner. I spoke to two of your sisters earlier, who rudely told me that I was 'wasting her time.' I noticed that neither of the two are present tonight. May I ask why?"

"No," Clarisse snapped, then took a deep breath to compose herself. "What were you informing them about?"

"Economical trading. It would be extremely beneficial to both of our kingdoms if you sold some of your…less productful shops-"

"I'm sorry, but I will not sell any of my 'less productful' shops. The stores in my kingdom are mine and mine alone. None of them will be sold to a…_person_ such as yourself." Clarisse sounded as if she was going to say another word other than person. "And is 'productful' even a word?"

King Clovis was miffed. "Of course it's a word! And I am a perfectly respectable person!"

"I'm sure." Clarisse replied sardonically. "Hazel, do you want to show King Clovis the door? I'm positive that he will find the design quite intriguing."

Hazel nodded and snatched King Clovis's hand to kick him out. "The door looks awesome from the outside, I promise!"

LINE BREAK

"What do you mean, you've found who you were looking for?" Reyna challenged. "What do you want to do with her?"

"Her power, of course, is key. It will power our civilization. We can use it to allow others to enjoy the magic. Not everyone is born with gifts such as those, and those who are never understand the full potential they can live up to. They will never realize the limitlessness of their abilities. If such gifts are presented to my people, we will use them intelligently. We will not hide them. They will be used to conquer the world."

"How can you get my powers?" Thalia asked, dreading the answer.

"The Aztecs and Mayans and other ancient civilizations had the right idea. Human Sacrifice."

"That's what I thought." murmured Thalia.

"We don't need the other princess. Or the boy. But we can spare them…for now." The leader growled. "Now, let's get a move on!"

"Thalia." Reyna whispered. "Use your shocky thing. Electrocute them!"

"No! I-I don't know how."

"You got that one guy."

"That was an accident. I was protecting Luke."

"Well, protect us!"

"Reyna…I can't. I'm sorry. I really have no control. It's a miracle I'm not frying you guys right now."

"Sorry. I thought…."

"I know what you thought!" Thalia spat back angrily. "You don't think I've thought the same? That I can master them, that I can use them for good, and whatever. But I can't. Every time I try to use them, or don't try, I end up hurting someone. Do you know how many people I've killed? Nine. Nine!"

"Nine?" Reyna asked incredulously. "But how come nobody's ever heard of it?"

"Mom and Dad paid people a lot of money to make people think it was an accident."

"I'm sorry."

"You won't ever know, how the dead can haunt you. They always come back to tease you, to taunt you, to make sure you're really guilty." Thalia looked down bitterly.

Reyna did not reply.

"You're pretty tough." Luke remarked.

Thalia glared at him. "What?"

"I mean, come on, how long have you had to deal with that? Fifteen years. That's a long time to go without breaking."

"I broke a long time ago. Two years ago, when the King and Queen died…they were the only ones who knew, besides the people I murdered anyways."

Luke was silent as he studied Thalia, but not for long. "I have this friend. He has the same eyes as you. Funny, they're the exact same shade…. His name's Jason. He kinda reminds me of you. Well you and this other guy I know. His name's Percy, and I swear Jason and Percy are brothers. They look nothing alike, but they act so similar-"

"You have one hour! Can you teenagers stop talking for _one hour_?!"

The teens shut up for five minutes. "Do Percy and Jason live here, in the kingdom?" asked Reyna.

"Yeah. We're peasants, but I steal noble's clothes sometimes from the shops and stuff, so we dress to go to the dances and stuff. There haven't been many balls for the past two years, but I managed to sneak Percy and Jason some clothes, and they got into this one."

"You stole from the stores?!" Reyna demanded.

"Yeah. How else are we supposed to survive?"

"I don't know, maybe _buying_ some stuff and _working_ for money?" Thalia suggested sarcastically, knowing that Luke would never take this into consideration.

"Why should we have to work when nobles just snap their fingers and food appears? It's not fair. So, we make things a bit fairer. We, well mostly just me, have been sneaking stuff to the Villagers for the past, what, five years? Yeah, five years."

"That's-"

"-a fair point." Thalia cut Reyna off. "It does make sense."

"Who's side are you on?"

"My own, thank you very much. There are too many sides, everything's just a big, you-offended-me-so-you-must-be-with-him crisis. What if you agree with some people's motives, but not others? Partial agreement makes a fallen nation. Don't you agree?"

"Um…"

"Here! We approach the Kingdom of Mighty Maul!"

LINE BREAK

"Annabeth!" Piper cried in relief. "Where were you?"

"Well, I decided to go swimming…." Annabeth started. She was completely soaked, which did explain the swimming part, but she knew that she was covered in dirt and sand, she was fully clothed, and there was no good reason for her to be sneaking off in the middle of the ball. Thankfully, the dance was coming to an end.

"Swimming?" Piper only had time for the one word before guards came bursting through the doors. The guards wore red-on-black, not the usual royal blue-on-white that signified the Kingdom of Olympia. These guards were soldiers. Soldiers from an invading kingdom.

"By order of the King of Maultopia, Maul the Mightiest has commanded an attack on the Kingdom of Olympia." The guard continued reading the message as guests screamed and Clarisse called for her soldiers. "The only prisoners taken will be the Royal Queen Clarisse of Olympia and the princesses, Princess Reyna, Princess Thalia, Princess Annabeth, Princess Piper, Princess Hazel-"

"Who is this King Maul? What right does he have to steal my kingdom!?" Clarisse demanded.

"Mighty Maul will decide on the information given to the prisoners." The guard looked with disgust onto the cursing Clarisse.

"My kingdom, my rules! An outright attack is illegal!"

"What are you going to do about it, Queen?" mocked the man who read the message.

"I have knights of my own, Pawn." Clarisse's soldiers appeared in the room and drew their swords, performing an expert attack sequence on the opposing soldiers. Many of the enemy were slaughtered by Clarisse's crew, and only two were spared. One was sent to take a message back to The Mighty Maul, and the other was sent to the interrogation room.

"What did the message say?" Annabeth asked Clarisse.

"I asked The Mighty Maul why he would dare attack such a proud and defensive kingdom such as Olympia." She replied with a wink. Then she sighed. "First day on the job, and I'm already having troubles."

She addressed her horrified guests. "I'm very sorry to have put upon you this crisis. I apologize, and I can assure you that this will never happen again! The Mighty Maul will learn not to mess with Olympia's new Queen!" Clarisse spoke with such confidence that you had to believe her. Not believing her would be foolish. "Please, go home. The party is over."

"Do you really believe that?" Hazel asked Clarisse when the guests filed out. The racket they were making was enough to cover the noise of the conversation.

"Honestly?" Clarisse sighed again. "I don't know. I really don't know."

**Hello! Second chapter, I fixed some mistakes, sorry about the missing Line Breaks in chaoter one. I was sure I had added them…hm. I wonder where they ran off to. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Review, Favorite, Follow please!**


	3. The Fire-Bearer

**Chapter three! I'm getting really tired of staring at a computer screen for so long…*sighs*…I blame the Common Core.**

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following! **

"I'll admit, the city _is_ pretty impressive." Luke admired. The princesses glared at him. "What?"

The city of Maul was formatted somewhere in between a Mayan city and a Greek kingdom. The white, square blocks that served as houses were lit up with torches and lanterns that twinkled in the moonlight. It was built on a hill so many houses were stacked on top of another. But in the center, at the top of the hill, was a Mayan temple for human sacrificing. Black on red, the colors stood out from the blandness of the houses. Directly behind it loomed a Greek palace, painted white. The pillars were tinted gold. Golden chandeliers hung in between each pillar. The door was massive and wooden. With the metal bolts secured on the sides, the palace looked safe and secure from all attackers.

"Behold!" The leader introduced us to the city with a majestic sweep of his arm. "Behold Maultopia! Beloved home of The Mighty Maul! When you meet Maul His Mightiest, be careful about what you say. He is not so forgiving of rudeness or ignorance."

"When will we…have the honor…of meeting him?" Reyna asked.

The leader's grin was full of malice and hate. "Immediately."

LINE BREAK!

Clarisse ordered a few more of her guards to go after Thalia and Reyna.

"Of course, my queen. But some of our best soldiers are already tracking the princesses. Do you not think that it would be more strategic to go after the king who calls himself 'The Mighty Maul'?"

"I think…I think we'll find them in the same place." Clarisse predicted grimly. "In fact, be stealthy, but investigate his kingdom. Keep an eye out for my sisters."

The soldier nodded, bowed stiffly, and left the room.

"You think they were kidnapped by Maul?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Annabeth jumped in. "That would make sense. Why would Maul attack right after Thalia and Reyna were taken unless he knew that they were gone? Or maybe that King Clovis had something to do with it. He seemed rather interested in the missing princesses, but he didn't press too much, showing that he knew something about it. Or maybe it has something to do with…" Annabeth stopped herself before she could mention powers.

"Yeah, what Annabeth said." Clarisse grinned. "I couldn't have phrased it better."

"Yeah, mhm…" Annabeth replied, but was already lost in her world of thoughts and ideas.

"Maybe we should check around the Village in case anyone has seen them." Piper suggested. "I know it's useless…but maybe, you know? Besides, Hazel and I have some time." She smiled humorlessly at a joke too long overrun.

"Sure. Come back with news, if you can." Clarisse waved her hand at the doors, and Piper and Hazel left.

"Clarisse… Do you know if Thalia or Reyna…had any powers or anything?"

"Powers?" Clarisse asked, puzzled. "No way. Why would you think that?"

"I'm not sure…" Annabeth murmured. _Maybe for a reason I can't quite explain yet._ She thought.

LINE BREAK

"So, the village?" prompted Hazel. "Why there?"

"Why not?" Piper sighed. "They have to be somewhere, although I'm pretty sure they aren't here. But I don't know, maybe some people talked to them or something."

Piper and Hazel walked in silence, pondering where their sisters could be.

"Hey!" Piper protested as a boy rammed into her.

"Sorry!" She caught a flash of blond hair and electric eyes, surprisingly similar to Thalia's. "I'm so sorry, my fault, wasn't looking where I was going…"

"S'okay…" Piper managed. The boy had completely captured her attention. He was hot. His blond hair and blue eyes matched his strong-but-thin frame finely. He was distracted, and his eyes flit around before finally focusing on her as he helped her up.

He stared at her for a long time, then seemed to remember what was happening. He quickly let go of her hand and stepped back, bowing awkwardly. "I apologize, Your Highness. My name's Jason."

"I'm Piper. Princess Piper. That's Princess Hazel."

"I was just, um, going back home. What are you doing here, if I might ask."

"Looking for my sisters. Princess Thalia and Princess Reyna. Have you seen them?"

"Why, are they missing?" He furrowed his perfect eyebrows. This kid was the model for all boys, as far as Piper was concerned.

"Yeah, yesterday." Hazel piped up.

"Same time as my friend Luke. Blond hair, blue eyes, but taller. Have you seen him? Me and Percy have been looking for him."

"No." Piper admitted. "Hey, irrelevant fact, how old are you?"

"Um, twelve, why?"

"No reason…."

"Okaaaaay! Goodbye Jason! We will talk to you later!" Hazel waved and tried to get Piper to leave.

"Hold on. Did you say… you had a friend named Percy?"

"Yeah….why?"

"Does he know my _other_ other sister, Princess Annabeth?"

"He talked about her to me last night. He said he had just met her."

"Were you guys at the ball last night when the soldiers attacked?"

"Yes."

"Annabeth was looking for him… Did she find him?"

"Apparently so!" Jason threw up his hands. "I can't track _all_ of Percy's moves! He's hard enough to follow, anyways."

"Tell me about it. My sisters are the same way."

"Hey!" Hazel protested.

"It's true!"

"I bet you anything Luke was taken with Thalia ad Reyna. Is Percy home? Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." Jason shrugged.

Jason led Piper to his house, leaving Hazel behind to run off to the castle.

"Here we are! Sorry for the mess," Jason looked down, somewhat embarrassed. "We don't have time to clean often."

Piper gasped in shock. The floor was covered in a variety of items sold at shops all over the town. Candies, noble's clothing, a birdhouse, blankets, knives, hammers, guns, bullets and gunpowder, and even vegetables (the least likely item in a house filled with teenage boys).

"Where did you get the money for all this?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Well, we, um…"

A boy with jet black hair, like Thalia's, and sea-green eyes that resembled the ocean thundered down the stairs. "Jason! Did you find-" He stopped when he noticed Piper. "What the heck is she doing here? Who is she?"

"Hello. You're Percy, right?" Piper stuck out a hand, like she'd seen adults do. "I'm Princess Piper."

His eyes widened. "Nice to meet you…What are you doing here?"

"She's here to help us find Luke! Princess Thalia and Princess Reyna were taken the same day, so we think it might be connected…." Jason trailed off as he noticed Percy glaring at him.

"We're fine. Thanks anyways." Percy clipped.

Piper and Jason were startled by his dismissal. "Why?" Jason whined.

Percy forced a smile. "Excuse us Princess, can I talk to him alone?"

"Sure." Piper shrugged.

"Jason!" Percy hissed. "What are you doing?"

"We need her help!"

"Maybe, but do you forget what Luke has done? If she finds out, if anybody recognizes him…We'd all be in big trouble. She's already seen all the stuff!" Percy exhaled slowly.

"Sorry. I just thought that…." Jason trailed off, creating a, ever-growing silence.

"Okay." Percy said after a long silence. "…We'll let her help us. If!" Jason closed his mouth. "If you agree to take most of the responsibility of the stolen items if she figures it out."

"Deal."

"Normally you back off. Why did you fight for her?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Well…she's really cute." Jason looked down, embarrassed.

Percy smiled knowingly, and they approached a bored Princess Piper.

"So, we have agreed to help you, as long as you help us." Percy announced. Jason looked pleased.

"Great! Where do we start?"

"…I don't know."

"Where did you see Princess Reyna and Princess Thalia last?"

"They were going towards the town."

"Then to the town it is!"

The trio left to search the clue-bare town.

LINE BREAK

Reyna's eyebrows shot up as they entered the throne room. For an evil villain, King Maul decorated with nice taste. Excluding the pictures of torture and sacrifice, it was a nice, clean, sanitized room. It was painted black-on-red (everything that wasn't was painted white or gold), with a white staircase and golden railings. The life-sized pictures were grotesque, but they hung on the walls, far away from the throne. The golden throne was simple yet profound. The gold was plain in color, but held so much depth that it seemed to be forged out of the purest of metals. King Maul himself sat upon the throne, leaning backwards comfortably as if it were the softest chair in the world. King Maul himself was the freakiest thing in the kingdom, minus the Mayan Temple. His face was tattooed black with red designs layering it. His eyes were red, an insane look permanently captured in them. Horns poked through the top of his head like a natural crown. His teeth were gross, crooked and eroded.

"Bow!" The leader commanded, and struck the backs of Reyna's, Thalia's and Luke's knees. They fell, but kept their heads up in defiance. "I said…BOW." The teenagers cringed as the leader hit their backs with the butt of his sword. Luke's and Reyna's heads drooped in defeat, but Thalia glared at King Maul.

"If you're gonna kill me, I'm not gonna make it easy for you." She spat.

Maul stood and threw off the robe that had masked his body earlier. Underneath, he wore a black (go figure) tunic. He snatched a sword beside his throne and strode towards Thalia quickly. She flinched as he leveled the sword to her neck. "I will kill you when I feel like it." His voice was low and raspy, the volume barely more than a whisper. "And in the meantime, I can still harm you. Don't ever forget that." Sparks flew from Thalia's body randomly as she became increasingly nervous. Unfortunately, none of them hit King Maul. Maul bared his teeth once more.

"Bring out the fire-bearer!" he ordered.

A boy about age twelve was shoved into the room. He was Latino, with curly black hair, a mischievous look in his eyes, and long, nimble fingers. His fidgety hands were tied with strong rope. He wore an army jacket with many pockets, filled with screws, pipe cleaners, nails, rubber bands, and other various items that constantly fell from his pockets.

"Hey, hey! No need to get pushy!" he protested with a grin on his face. "I'll play! Hey look! New kids. These guys gonna be burned with me? 'Cause I keep telling ya-you can't _burn_ me!" He waltzed over to Reyna, Thalia, and Luke. "Well, hello, hello, hello! Welcome to Maultopia-the place where you'll die in pain! I'm Leo, but you can call me Leo the Hottest. Ha! Wordplay!" He stuck out his hands, still bound at the wrist, and helped Thalia up.

"Well, nice to know I won't be killed alone, I guess. I'm Princess Thalia of Olympia. This is Princess Reyna, also of Olympia. This is Luke." Thalia introduced.

"Just Luke? Have to have a title, Lukie boy."

"Yeah, no, I'm good."

"What's your powers? I mean, You have to be here for a reason. The main reason they bring people here is to sacrifice them to get their powers."

"Does it work?"

"Actually, I'm the first one here with powers. I burn bright." Leo winked, and burst into flames. As quickly as it happened, he extinguished the fire.

"That's…different." Reyna noted.

"So! What's your powers?"

"Well, only Thalia has them, really."

"Electricity. I can electrocute people."

"Really? Wait, did you guys say you came from Olympia? Man, are you guys royalty? I live in Olympia! Then again, there's really no other kingdoms except that one…run by King Clovis I think."

"Yeah. I mean, we come from Olympia, and we're legit royalty. King Clovis still runs that kingdom." Reyna exchanged a look with Thalia.

"Shouldn't the King and Queen come looking for you by now?"

"They've been dead a long time. Our sister became queen yesterday, I think it was. Anyways, she should be looking…but she's smart. She'll look here, I hope."

"How long have you been stuck here, Leo?" Luke asked.

Leo's grin vanished. "I don't know. Two months? I thought Queen Clarisse would have been married into another throne by now, but hey, we can't all be taken."

"Two months?" Reyna asked incredulously. "That's…a long time."

"Yeah, well-"

"Conversation time is over! It's time to introduce you to your rooms." The leader gruffly shoved Reyna and Luke towards a hidden door in the back of the magnificent room. Thalia and Leo scrambled to catch up.

The Leader threw open the door, revealing a less-than-breathtaking cellar. The room was damp, dark, and drippy. The leaks _plip_ed and_ plop_ed onto piles of sewer-soaked hay. (Seriously? Why hay?) There were multiple cells, each with metal bars guarding empty containments. Inside the cell left room for a person to do nothing but sit, lie down, or stand up on the cold, hard, metal floor. It was freezing inside, and as dark as a bottomless pit.

"Home again, home again!" Leo sighed with mock satisfaction.

"Get it!" Even though there were many cells, The Leader pushed Leo, Luke, Reyna, and Thalia into one cell to share.

"I'll be back early tomorrow morning." The Leader growled in disgust, and slammed the door. He left to join his buddies in the nice city.

"I swear, if we ever get out of this, I am _never_ wearing a dress again." Thalia promised.

"Why? You look good in a dress." Leo complimented.

"What's your last name?" Luke asked quickly.

"Why?" Thalia looked at him strangely.

"Just curious."

"We all have different last names. Partially because, well…"

"…we aren't really the King and Queen's daughters." Reyna finished.

"We're kind of adopted. Our genetic parents…it's hard to explain. They didn't really want us, so they sent us to the King and Queen. The Queen pretended to be pregnant, hiding from the public until the baby was delivered. Then our parents gave us up. My name is Thalia Grace. I don't know my dad, but my mom was a famous actress. I look nothing like her, though."

"Yeah. I never knew my mom or my dad, but I was told my last name is Ramirez-Arellano."

Luke seemed confused. "But…you said your last name is Grace?"

"Yeah." Thalia snapped. "I don't like to use it though."

"Sorry it's just that… my friend, Jason. His last name is Grace, too."

**Okay, disclaimer: Maul is not mine. George Lucas, author of ****Star Wars**** owns him.**

**How'd you like it? Thank you reviewers! Review, Favorite, Follow, please!**


	4. The Mist?

**Hello faithful readers! I love you all!**

**This story is like a modern kingdom, set in the olden days of Greek kingdoms, but the kids wear modern clothes and use modern sayings. My twist.**

**In case I hadn't mentioned it before, and in case you hadn't figured it out yet, this is NOT a crossover with ****Frozen****. Yes, many parts are similar, but it is INSPIRED by ****Frozen****, not BASED off of it. There's a legit difference. **

**Also, I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. If I was…I would be on FanFiction to compliment other writers. That would be so awesome if he had a profile…That's what I'm gonna do if I ever become a writer. I'll create a legit profile, and compliment other great writers. **

Jason, Percy, and Piper did not find any clues or traces of the missing princesses at the town.

"Well, where to now?" Jason sighed.

"Outside of the kingdom." Piper suggested. "It's the only place they _could_ be."

"Well, I've got no other suggestions…" Percy said. "So off to the forest it is."

"The forest?" Jason asked nervously.

"Of course. It's the only way out."

"Hold on, let me tell Clarisse. I'll be back. Meet you at your house."

"Okay. See you later."

Piper nodded and jogged off to convince her sister to let her go.

LINE BREAK

"Jason? I…don't remember a Jason." Thalia shook her head, lying flawlessly.

"How old were you when you came to the kingdom?" Luke asked.

"…eight."

"I remember that. They had to pretend…actually, you were always part of the family. Ever since I came…" Reyna looked at Thalia in confusion. "Why don't I remember?"

"I don't know. But I was eight. Eight years of torture before I ran away."

"Ran away?"

"The King and Queen picked me up off the streets of Clovis's kingdom. I remember fighting…something. I don't remember what I was fighting, but… I was fighting with someone, too. Why can't I remember?!" Thalia growled in frustration.

"Memory loss. I get that too." Luke sighed. "Every day I try to remember what happened when I was nine. I can't remember what it was like when I was seven, eight, and nine."

"Pfft. Who needs a memory? I have one, and trust me, I wish I didn't." Leo's lighthearted expression darkened.

"Is it really secret-sharing time? I wanna know your secrets, and I know everyone is curious about everybody else's." A long silence followed her suggestion.

"Fine. We have time to kill anyways." Luke agreed finally.

"I'll go first. Mine's not too bad. I ran away when I was a little girl, me and my sister. We went from place to place, and eventually were captured by pirates. We grew up in a spa place, with a lady called Circe. We never aged. I don't remember what happened when we got out of that, nor do I remember how old I was when I came to the kingdom." Reyna shared.

"Mine's worse." Luke explained. "When I was a kid, my mom kept having these visions. Her eyes would turn green and she would shake, grabbing me. I don't know what she would say, but it scared me. My dad ditched us, and I was left alone with her. I ran away when I was seven. I don't know what happened from then until I was nine. I just remember finding Olympia, meeting Percy and Jason, and then we lived life."

"I guess it's my turn." Leo shrugged. "I always knew I had the ability to create fire. Well, not always. I found out when I was eight. There was an intruder in the shop where my mom and I worked. He wouldn't go away, and I screamed at him until a fire started. I lost consciousness, and I woke up to a nurse who told me that my mom was dead. I was shipped into foster homes, since my dad had ditched us too. I ran away from each one, never fitting in. Then, I found Olympia. I lived at the edge, never getting too close in contact with people, until recently, when these guys found me."

"Sad story." Thalia noted. Everybody stared at her until she cracked. "Fine! I'll share." She took a deep breath. "It was just me and my mom. She was a famous actress, always doing stupid stuff to get into the news. She went to every party, and took guys home with her every time. She drank and smoked, and I got sick of it. When I was about to run away, a man came to our house. I don't remember what happened for awhile after that, but I had a brother. Yeah, it was Jason. I lived with him for another two years. Then he disappeared one day. I ran away. I don't remember what happened, but after a few years, there I was, happily living a much better life as a Princess of Olympia."

"Jason never really told me how he got to Olympia."

"I thought he was dead. He… grew up. A lot." Thalia choked up, and Luke put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What I found interesting was the intruder." Reyna turned to Leo. "What did he look like? Who was he?"

"I don't even know. I remember… dark hair, and very dark eyes, like they could stare right into your soul. He was strong, but not thick. He was…average, but he was noticeably strong. But what I was wondering…your parents, or the King and Queen, they just took you in? The whole kingdom just thought, 'oh look, they had another kid.' They didn't think about how old the kid was?"

"They hid us for a long time…I don't know. Maybe the kingdom just forgot?" Reyna shrugged helplessly.

"That would be a very hard stunt to pull off." Luke said.

"But why? Why did they go to all the trouble to find us, and then hide us? Why not you, or any of the many other kids who ran away?"

"I don't know."

"That seems to be a very popular answer."

LINE BREAK

"What do you _mean_ you want to go outside of the kingdom?" Clarisse demanded.

"I want to look for Thalia and Reyna." Piper said. "I have help, I can-"

"You want to look for your _sisters_ who are _older than you_ and who were _kidnapped_?"

"Yes. I'm leaving to look for them. Now." Piper was unsteady, unsure of how Clarisse would react, but her voice rang out proud and strong.

After Clarisse pondered the risk for quite a long time, she finally responded. "Don't get yourself killed."

Piper smiled grimly. She spun to find Jason and Percy, but ran into Annabeth who stood right behind her.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! Where are you going?"

"Out to find Reyna and Thalia. Bye."

"Wait, wait! I'm going too." She was dressed in royal blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Piper had stuck on a cute green tank top with a black jacket and jeans.

"No way!"

"I'm older than you; I can go without you if I need to."

"I found my friends. Go find your own!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The girls 'hmph'ed and walked away. They each took a different route to Percy, Jason, and Luke's house, and were surprised to see each other there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was here first!"

"I don't think so. Who are you seeing?"

"I'm talking to Percy!"

"Well, Jason _and_ Percy live here, and I talked to them _both_!"

"Well." This stumped Annabeth. "Let's both go in."

"Okay."

They knocked, and the door opened to reveal Percy. "Princess Annabeth! What a surprise!" He gulped nervously.

"Hello Percy." Annabeth grinned.

Jason came thundering down the stairs, not very gracefully.** (Pun intended ;))**

"Hello, princesses. Nice to see you again. Are we ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Grab a sword. Who knows what'll attack us."

"A sword? I can't use a sword!"

"Well, we've got daggers, too, if you'd feel more comfortable with that."

"Yes." Piper and Annabeth replied at once.

Piper chose a nice dagger with a mirror-like blade. Annabeth didn't choose one, but instead pulled one out of a hidden pocket on her jeans, perfect for hiding a knife. The pocket was invisible to any who weren't looking for it, and thin enough to hold the blade. The blade was made out of a bronze metal.

"Where did you get that?" Percy asked, gripping his bronze sword. Its inscription read _Anaklosmous_, an Ancient Greek word that meant Riptide in English.

"I don't remember…" Annabeth furrowed her brow in concentration. "I don't…"

"I think we all have holes in our memory." Jason shrugged. "I can't remember from the time I was…about two…until three years ago, when I found my way to Olympia."

"I remember everything." Percy admitted, somewhat guiltily.

"Same here." Piper shrugged helplessly.

"Before we go, there's something that's been bugging me. I had never really seen the princesses until I went to the ball and Princess Thalia… Do you know her last name?"

"Well, we don't share last names, long story there, but hers is Grace. She never uses it; she hates it for some reason." Annabeth supplied.

"My name is Jason Grace. Princess Thalia is my sister. I remember her…from before the hole in my memory. When I was two, she took care of me. I remember…my mom. Not a great memory, but Thalia helped me. She…she's my sister."

LINE BREAK

King Maul entered the teenagers' cell. "Hello, children. It is time to learn something new. I heard your secrets, and now I would like to supply you with information about yourselves. Come, one by one, and I will rejuvenate your missing memories. Who would like to go first?" He bared his teeth menacingly.

"I will." Luke bravely volunteered. He stood and left the room with Maul on his heels.

Luke was brought to a room with a single chair in it. "What…" He was shoved in the chair, his hands handcuffed to the legs.

"I have the power to control the mist, as did the former King and Queen of Olympia." Maul snarled. He snapped his fingers once, and a crisp, clear breeze rippled out from them. Luke closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool summer breeze, so alike the one that he and Thalia experienced when they were runaways….

His eyes snapped open. Thalia. Thalia and him. They had run away from home and had found each other. Yes, the hole in his memory was being refilled with a memory. A memory once forgotten, he now relived. Finding Annabeth, who was now a princess, like Thalia. Finding Hal's haunted house. So many memories, Thalia watching his back. He knew the one person in the whole world he trusted was her….

Maul yanked him back to the present. "You're welcome." He grinned and Luke was suddenly back in the cell.

Luke stared at Thalia for a long time, remembering the good old days, running constantly, wearing themselves to pieces, guarding each other, waiting for the day when the monsters would become so much that they couldn't defeat any more.

"What?" Thalia asked him.

"Go next." was all he could say.

"It works?"

He nodded.

"I don't think I'd want to remember the past. But if it works…I don't think I could live knowing that I could have known."

"Once you find out, you'll think of it as 'the good old days'. Well, good times depending on how you look at it, I guess."

"That's real specific. Thanks." Thalia rolled her eyes, but got up to be the next person in.

Maul greeted her in the room with the lone chair. "Hey!" she protested as she was cuffed to the chair.

Maul began. "You started out, a girl not supposed to be born. And yet, your father came back for your mother to give her a son as well. He was taken at the young age of two, causing you to run away. But you did not run into Olympia by chance. Instead, you were on the run for many years of your life. You and Luke. A few years later, you found young Annabeth, and she traveled along with you. You fought…well, I don't think I'll reveal to you what you fought. Or how you got to Olympia. No, that is another story for another time." Maul snapped his fingers, and the memories that Thalia wanted, needed, back so badly were returned. Luke, Annabeth, and the villains they fought… She couldn't remember who or what they fought exactly, but the memories painted such a beautiful picture, one small detail didn't matter.

Her hands were released, and Thalia was sent back to the cell. Her guard switched her out for Reyna, who walked bravely down the long hallway. Thalia turned to Luke and put her arms around him. She buried her head in his shoulder, and he buried his in hers.

Leo sighed, tossing out the hope he had of winning Thalia.

Reyna didn't say a word as she was strapped to the chair. She didn't talk through the whole interview with Maul. Maul himself only spoke one sentence.

"Your father is Edgar Ramirez-Arellano." Reyna was ushered out, completely numb.

1 sentence. 5 words. And yet they held so much meaning. _Edgar Ramirez-Arellano._ Reyna sat in the cell, indifferent to whatever was going on around her. _Edgar Ramirez-Arellano._ She would remember that name. When she got back, Reyna would find him. If she got back.

Leo left the room, determined to find out who the intruder was. What else did he not remember?

He sat in the chair, so flammable he was afraid it might shrivel to ash if he looked at it too hard.

Maul licked his lips and glared at Leo. "Fire-bearer. Welcome. I have no knowledge of the intruder you speak of. I can only revive memories well hidden." He shook his head sadly. "I cannot help you."

Leo was stunned. It wasn't fair! How could everybody else get what they wanted and he not get anything? He had been stuck in the nightmare for two months. As he was taken back to his cell, he realized that there might not ever be a way home.

**Did you like it? Thank you Clarisse, Daughter of Ares! You are my ultimate follower! I love you! **

**More coming soon!**


	5. Who the heck are you?

**I've been having a bit of Writer's Block (the most dreaded sickness of them all.) Sorry about that.**

**Please check out Clarisse Daughter of Ares! She is an amazing reader, writer, and reviewer!**

**How was Daylight Savings, or whatever? I lost an hour of sleep, no big deal…except for the fact that IT WAS HORRIBLE! **

**-_- ._.**

"That's impossible. Thalia can't be your sister. I mean… she's been in the kingdom for…as long as I can remember!" Annabeth protested.

"That's what I remember." Jason shook his head.

"But…" Piper looked at him in confusion. "But…how?"

"Look, I don't know, I just remember that, and always have remembered that, and I thought you all should know before…before we find them."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go!"

"Percy did you know about that?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah," Jason grinned. "We tell each other everything."

Percy grinned, somewhat guiltily, at that.

"They aren't going to last forever. Let's go!" Piper insisted.

The quartet left to find the missing trio.

LINE BREAK

"This is just great. We're stuck in this hole, with no help, no way out, and a promise of death."

"We'll get out."

"I haven't. And I'm the master of running away." Leo laughed bitterly.

"Not helping."

"Well…good luck getting out." Leo rolled his eyes.

"There's gotta be a weakness…." Reyna rattled the bars. "Leo have you tried burning them?"

"Of course. I don't know what they're made of, but dang that's strong." He created a white-hot fireball and thrust it through the bars just to prove his point. As he expected, they didn't melt.

"When they get us next, can we attack? Maybe we can run."

"They'd catch us. I tried, and I didn't even get out of the kingdom."

"But if we did…" Luke looked at Thalia. "We could get out. We could be done with this. You guys wouldn't have to be sacrificed."

"They'd catch us. We wouldn't make it five miles." **(Hunger Games anyone?)**

"More like five feet." Leo scoffed.

"If we got out, we'd have to plan and plan well. Perfectly. And that wouldn't be possible because, a) they're always watching us, and b) we have no idea what the kingdom looks like!" Reyna shut the idea down.

The teenagers were silent as they took in the fact that there was no way out.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper trampled through the tangled jungle, tripping over roots and branches. They were scratched more than once by thorns and brambles. They tripped, cursed, and stumbled through the forest blindly. If Percy hadn't been there, there was no way any of them could have made it through.

"This way! Be quiet! We're almost there!" Percy hushed them and crept behind a cactus to peer through the breaks in its impenetrable skin.

Annabeth tripped and fell down next to Percy, cursing silently. He smirked at her. "Having trouble, Princess?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She snapped, but caught her breath as she noticed the stunning kingdom behind him. Percy's black hair and green eyes seemed to stand out against the white background. His tan skin looked tanner, and his smile was so gorgeous Annabeth was speechless.

"Awesome, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you are." Annabeth replied unwillingly, but Percy didn't hear her.

"Ah! I thought it was farther." Jason crawled up next to them, Piper right behind him.

"Have they ever captured anybody before?"

"No. Otherwise, we would have called it to your attention. In fact, I haven't been here in three years." Percy reasoned.

"Where do you think they're holding Reyna, Thalia and Luke?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark here." Jason started. "How about that castle behind the creepy Mayan temple thingy?"

"That'll do. One problem. How are we going to get there?" Annabeth turned to Percy.

"The best way is the back." He grinned, and led them through the massive jungle to get to the back of the castle.

Everybody groaned as they followed him through the torturous trees.

LINE BREAK

"Sir!" A soldier saluted to King Maul the Mighty. "Today is the sacrificing day. Should I get the prisoners for you?"

"Let's wait. I need them fresh, and it would be unfortunate if they took any of our loyal soldiers with them. Their powers need to be preserved."

"Yes sir. When should they be transported?"

"Right before noon."

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted and left the room.

Maul grinned to himself as he realized that the teenagers' powers would finally be his.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth, Jason, and Piper crashed through the forest, trying to follow the light-treading Percy.

"Wait up!" Annabeth complained.

"Hurry up! And be quiet! If they hear us, it's all over!" he shushed them.

"I didn't know that we were gonna become spies when I signed up for this." Jason grumbled.

"Spies?" Percy looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah. Spies, because we're trying to be silent, and we're gonna break in, and…yeah."

Percy shook his head and padded off.

"What?" Jason protested. "It makes sense….Are you suggesting I don't make sense? I totally do! You-"

"Shut up! We're almost there."

"How close? Wait a minute, don't change the subject! You-"Percy clamped hand over Jason's mouth.

"Shut. Up. You need to be completely silent, okay?"

Jason nodded and Percy released his hand. "Fine, just don't do that again."

Percy smirked and motioned for everyone to follow him. Pausing, he stopped in front of a bunched up section of trees. He frowned, and swiped testily at the branches. They gave way, revealing the back of a white building. Percy looked grim as he scampered up to the wall. He found a switch, and carefully put his ear to the door, as if listening for something or someone.

"We're clear."He started to push open the door, but Annabeth stopped him.

"So, what's the plan, Seaweed Brain? We're just gonna waltz in there, randomly come across them, let them out, and leave without anybody stopping us? I don't think so."

"I say we wing it." He grinned, and shoved the door open. It swung on silent hinges, into a dark, musty cellar. There were leaks that dripped constantly from the ceiling. Cells lined the walls. There was no furniture in any of the cells, only a cold stone floor.

"Hey!" Piper whispered. "There they are!"

"No need to whisper, we can all hear you." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Besides, they went up a long time ago."

"How did you even get in here?" Reyna marveled.

"We took the back entrance." They all glared at Percy for dragging them through the forestry.

"Well? Let us out!" Luke insisted.

"Who are you people?" a Latino boy with curly black hair and sugar-powered energy spoke.

"I'm Percy. That's Jason. They're Princess Annabeth and Princess Piper of Olympia." Percy introduced.

"I'm Leo. It's nice to meet such royalty." He smirked, as if he were experiencing a private joke.

"Let us out already!" Reyna glared at them.

"I'll get the keys." Percy scampered off to find the keys. Piper stared at Reyna and Thalia. Both of them were definitely changed. Piper knew by their expressions, that they had learned something. Something not necessarily good.

"Bad news guys." Everybody looked at Percy. "They don't have the keys hanging around.

Everybody groaned. Annabeth face palmed. "I _told_ you! Why would you even think that they would just leave the keys just lying around?"

"Well, I thought that, you know, maybe the warden would be lazy, or-"

"_Lazy?_ You were basing a rescue mission on the hopes that somebody _might_ be _lazy_?"

"Well, for your information, I did not _plan_ this so-called _rescue mission_. You came for my help, and I got you farther than anybody would have!"

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I wouldn't have asked for your help if I had known what a non-common sensed, no brained, idiotic-"

"No brained? I had to have _some_ brains when I led you here! You wouldn't have made it _half_ as far as you did without my help!"

"Calm down! We can get them out another way!" Jason stepped in between them.

Annabeth bit back a retort. "Fine. _You_ figure it out."

"I will." Jason took a deep breath, and stuck his hand under the lock. It burst into a shower of sparks, and the lock was suddenly split in half by lightning that shot out from his hand.

"How long have you…?" Percy asked.

"A long time, brother. Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Yeah, I have a secret, too. I'll tell you guys once we get out of here."

As the Princesses and the boys reunited, they were interrupted. "Code red!" A shocked soldier spoke into his walkie-talkie as he pulled out his sword.

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper also revealed their weapons. Leo readied his hands.

"Oh, great. Thanks for the invitation." Thalia rolled her eyes. "I would've brought my sword, too, if you had mentioned it. Yeah, too bad, it's sitting on my dresser back home." She said sarcastically.

"You know, you have your power, too." Reyna pointed out.

Thalia glared at her.

"Jason." Luke called. Jason looked at him, and threw him the sword. He aimed his hands at the lone soldier.

The soldier foolishly attacked Reyna, who was unarmed. Leo shot a ball of fire accurately at the man while Jason electrocuted him. The man howled in pain at his burns, both from the lightning and from the fire. He dropped Reyna and shrived up in a ball. He fell to the ground, favoring his burned side.

The teenagers ran, not looking back.

LINE BREAK

"We haven't found them, Your Highness. Maul would not allow us entry into his kingdom."

Clarisse sighed in frustration. "Of _course_ he hasn't allowed you entry! I told you to spy on them! Go and try again to do it in _secret_." She waved her hand towards the door.

"Yes Your Highness." The soldiers bowed and left.

"And now Annabeth and Piper are missing. I shouldn't have let them go."

"They'll be back." Hazel supplied.

"I sure hope so, Hazel. I sure hope so."

LINE BREAK

"They'll be after us any minute! Faster!" Percy urged.

"Well, sorry if I haven't been out in a couple months. You know, they don't allow you daily exercise programs in prison!" Leo complained.

"Where are we going?"

"To a safe place." Percy panted. "Luke, Jason, remember when I showed you that shack?" They nodded. "If we ever have to split up, princesses, you have to go with one of us."

They sprinted as hard as they could, fueled by adrenaline. A yell cut through the silence.

"Hey!"

"Go, go, go!" The teenagers ran harder, avoiding the voice of a soldier.

The unmistakable rustling of humans shoving their way through the brush reached Annabeth's ears.

"They're close!" she gasped.

"I can't…I can't…run…anymore…." Piper slowed. Jason took her hand and pulled her through the forest on a different path, grim determination set on his face.

"Luke!" Percy shouted over the rustling of the leaves and the yelling of the soldiers. "Split up! You go the other way."

Luke nodded, and dragged Thalia with him down a hidden path.

The trampling of the soldiers decreased as they split to follow the different groups. Six went after Luke and Thalia, and another six chased after Jason and Piper. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Reyna were followed by twelve persistent soldiers. They crashed through the jungle after the four teens. Leo threw the occasional fireball behind him, but none of the balls of light hit their mark in the dark environment.

"There's no way…we can outrun them…" Reyna panted. "They're…in shape and…we're not."

"I know but…maybe we can…lose them in this thick shrubbery." Percy struggled.

They raced on, pursued by Maul's crew.

LINE BREAK

The sounds of the soldiers faded increasingly as Luke and Thalia jogged through the woodland. Soon, all they could hear was very faint shouting.

The two ducked behind a bush for cover to check the soldiers' progress. "Do you think they left?" Thalia asked in a hushed voice.

"Maybe. I hope." Luke answered grimly. "C'mon, the shack's this way."

The two caught their breath and started off again.

"In here." Luke pulled Thalia off the track of light they had been following, into a darker wilderness.

A small, wooden, do-it-yourself, crude shack groaned as the wind pushed it. It looked like it would fall apart if someone looked at it too hard, much less be used as shelter. It looked like it would fall apart if someone looked at it too hard, much less be used as shelter.

"Will it even hold?"

"Relax." Luke smiled. "It's a lot better inside."

"It doesn't look like it even _has_ an inside." Thalia commented, but followed him in anyways.

LINE BREAK

"Down!" Jason whisper-shouted. Piper and he hit the ground.

"Are they close?"

Jason held a finger to his mouth in reply.

They heard crashing footsteps, much too close to their bush.

"They're close! I know they are." A soldier's gruff voice cut through the silence.

"Maybe they went that way." A second soldier probably pointed off to the side.

The first soldier grunted. "I don't like this. The other couple would've been easy to catch. But since _someone_ was afraid of the girl's _powers_, Gary had to pull back. Now we're stuck with these impossible two!" They heard the sound of the soldier kicking at the dirt with a metal-toed boot.

_If only they knew we were right here…_ Jason thought. His stomach clenched with anticipation as the boot of a soldier planted unknowingly right in front of his face. Piper flinched noiselessly.

A rock was thrown to create a diversion, and the soldiers chased after the noise. "That way!"

Piper and Jason waited a minute, then got up and ran in the opposite direction, towards the shack.

"Where are you going?" A voice hissed in the silence.

Piper jumped in surprise. A boy appeared, blending from the shadows. His dark clothes highlighted his pale skin. He ran beside Piper and Jason, keeping up at an accelerated pace.

"Who the heck are you?" Jason asked, still running for the shack.

"My name is Nico. I just saved your life."

LINE BREAK

The triumvirate sprinted away from the men with the swords.

"We'll never make it!" Reyna said fearfully.

"We're gonna make it!" Percy shot her a hard glance. "The shack's very close!"

"How are we gonna get there without the soldiers?"

"You'll see." Percy grinned.

The four came across an area of concentrated darkness. Percy jumped in, and the others followed. Annabeth, who was directly behind Percy, could barely see him. The four stayed close and quiet. The soldiers lost them in the intense darkness.

Eventually, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Leo broke through the darkness and entered a bright environment. A run-down shack that looked barely big enough to fit one person stood in the center of the clearing.

"In here." Percy waved them into the shack.

As they entered, Annabeth's eyes widened. "This is amazing! How did you construct such a project? This would be impossible to actually construct. Or extremely difficult, anyways. I can't even imagine the genius who created this! Who are they? Are they still alive? Can I meet them? I mean, seriously, this is amazing! I don't even-"

"Annabeth! Stop it, you're geeking out again." Reyna corrected with a smile.

The one-roomed, tiny shack from the outside was a five-star hotel on the inside. Every new architectural thing was included in this shack. A staircase led up to the second floor, which seemed impossible from the outside. A full-on kitchen with an island was on the other side of the living room. Upstairs, bedrooms lined up and down the hall. Knights in shining armour guarded every corner.

"Finally! You guys took forever!" Thalia grinned.

"Yeah, we weren't being stalked by twelve or more soldiers at all." Percy rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Glad you made it. Have you seen Jason and Princess Piper?" Luke asked.

"Just call us by our first names. Honestly, you've known us long enough. And you've saved our lives multiple times." Reyna waved away the formality. "But no, we haven't."

Just as Thalia was about to reply, the door burst open. Piper, Jason, and another, short, pale, dark-clothed boy who looked to be about twelve piled in, breathing heavily.

"We're all here now. Did you bring any soldiers with you?"

"Nah. Just this kid." Jason rested his hands on his knees.

"My name is Nico. Nico di Angelo." Nico introduced himself.

"Nico 'The Angel'. Italian, isn't it?" Percy translated with a grin at the irony of the black-clothed boy being an angel.

"Yes." Nico didn't seem to find it very funny.

"He saved our lives." Piper explained.

"Well, Nico, welcome to the club." Luke said bitterly. "I'm Luke."

"I'm Thalia."

"Reyna."

"I'm Annabeth."

"Leo His Awesomest."

"Just Percy."

"My name's Piper and this is Jason."

"Yeah, hi." Jason finally caught his breath and stood up straight, releasing a long breath of air.

"Little out of shape, there?" Thalia teased.

Jason glared. "More or less."

"So, Nico, what brings you to these woods?" Percy questioned.

"I live here." Nico did not offer any other information, not even under the pressure of everyone staring at him. He just sat down and started chopping away at a stick with a pocketknife.

"How did you guys find this place?" Annabeth asked after an awkward silence.

"We were being chased away from Maul's place, and we came across this piece of good fortune." Luke explained.

"Weird, that this place would just appear."

Nico actually laughed at Jason's comment. He laughed hard, bitterly shaking his head. "You don't know?" He grinned wryly. "None of you know?"

The teenagers just looked at him blankly.

He shook his head in disbelief. "What are your powers?"

"Fire!" Leo lit his hand on fire to prove his point. "Why, bro? Wassup with these secrets?"

"Electricity." Thalia and Jason said in unison, and then glared at each other for talking at the same time.

"Water powers." Percy looked down guiltily. "That's what I was gonna tell you guys."

"I don't know…maybe I'll tell you guys later. It's been a long day for you."

"Tell us!" The group nearly screamed at the same time.

"You won't believe me. I don't have the Mist power. I can't make you remember." Nico shook his head. "Tomorrow."

When the group protested, he glared at them. "I said, tomorrow." He pocketed his stick and tramped upstairs.

"Weird kid." Leo said after he went upstairs.

"Judged Leo," Percy narrated.

Leo shrugged, and then grinned.

"Maybe we should spill our secrets tomorrow." Luke exchanged a look with Thalia.

"I need sleep. I think we all do." Reyna admitted.

Everyone nodded, and then went upstairs to check out the bedrooms. Five bedrooms lined the halls, which left the couches for the unlucky four. Nico had already snagged a room, which left the others to decide who got what. At the end of the heated conversation, the guys took the couches downstairs, and Reyna, Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth got the bedrooms. It was agreed that they would switch the next night.

"Annabeth? You up?" Piper stood outside her door.

"Yeah, come on in." Reyna and Thalia were already snoring, and some of the guys were conversing downstairs. Piper jumped on the fluffy covers, sitting down next to Annabeth.

"They learned something."

"I know."

"What?"

"I don't know. But it has something to do with Thalia and Luke. They're definitely acting a lot closer than they should. And Reyna seems to be keeping to herself, so she learned something about herself."

"What do you think about the new kids?"

"Leo and Nico? I dunno. They seem cool. But you never know. We'll have to keep our guard up."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Get some sleep."

"I don't think I can, but I'll try. You, too, Annabeth."

"Yeah, alright. Now get outta my room." Piper left, crashing on her incredibly soft bed.

**This chapter was a bit longer. Sorry for not updating.** **Writer's Block. But this story is going a lot farther than you think, trust meh. **

**-SetFireToTheRainbow**


	6. Annabeth Doesn't Believe

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers! Luv u all! **

**Clarisse Daughter of Ares: I don't think I'll add Chris, even though he's tight….wait a minute. Never mind, he might be in the story. Sorry for the mind-changing answer, I just came up with a really good idea, that's all. ;) And The End might be updated soon, sorry about that. I really need to work on that story, but I have so many new ideas about this one…sorry, but I'm gonna wait on that one for a bit.**

**daughterofhermes164: you are so right about the shipping! But, even though I like Thalico, I like Thuke (or Thaluke however you wanna say it) more. Maybe in another story. But here, Luke and Thalia are basically together, I'll add more background on that.**

**Sorry for not making sense, my mind is muddled, and ideas are all like…PICK ME ME ME ME ME ME ME MEEEEE! HERE! NOOOOW!**

**Lol sorry. **

**And sorry if the end of this chapter is crap. I was up really late last night.**

**Here we go!**

"Thalia! Psst! Thalia!" Piper shook Thalia awake, who groaned in protest. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Thalia sat up quickly, pushing Piper off of her. "No! Quit asking me that! It's not even snowing outside!"

"Sorry," Piper said, laughing slightly. "I knew you would get up if I said that, that's all."

Thalia groaned again and fell back onto her bed. "Do I have to get up?" She whined.

"Yeah, everyone else is already up."

Thalia sighed dramatically, and eventually got out of bed very slowly. "What time is it?"

"How should I know? There's no clock here." Piper scoffed.

The girls went downstairs, Piper racing down to everyone and Thalia groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes still.

"The dead awakens!" Percy smirked.

"Shut up Percy." Thalia ordered half-heartedly.

"We were just getting Nico awake to talk to us. That kid sleeps almost as much as you." Reyna explained.

"Is he gonna tell us about the Mist?" Thalia was suddenly wide-awake with eagerness.

"Maybe," Luke said. "If he actually talks to us. But if anything, we need to share more secrets."

"_More_ secrets?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. We kinda told each other our deepest darkest stuff back there in the cell." Leo grinned.

"Why?"

"We were bored."

"Okay…Don't pass the time by figuring out how to escape or anything." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Nico trudged into the room, coffee from a coffee maker in the kitchen in his hand. Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Okay, okay, settle down. I'll talk." He took a deep breath. "Where to begin… I guess you guys should start by telling what you actually know and remember."

"Fine." The group stared at each other, willing another person to go before them.

"I vote Jason." Percy said.

"Why am I always first?!" Jason whined. "Okay…" He looked at Thalia. "My name is Jason."

"We all know your name!"

"I was starting the story! Shut up!"

Percy rolled his eyes, but bit back a reply.

"My name is Jason Grace. My sister is Thalia. And I have the power to electrocute people." Everyone stared, comparing the different looks. The only thing the siblings had in common was their brilliant blue eyes.

"Since he kinda left you all on a cliff-hanger there, I'll explain." Thalia started. "I still don't know who my dad was, but my mom was…not a very good role model. She was a famous actress, and she _was _beautiful, but she didn't handle the fame very well. She smoked, drank, went out to parties every night, and took guys home with her. I guessed that was how I was born. But one day one man came back. I can't remember who he was or what he looked like, but I remember that he was my dad. Jason came along, and we lived happily ever after, with an abusing mother, until he was two. He disappeared one day, and I ran away. I found Luke, and we traveled together for awhile, fighting to survive. Later, we came across Annabeth, and formed a family. Then we were separated, and somehow Annabeth and I ended up princesses while Luke ended up…Luke." Thalia smirked at Luke, but, other than that, kept her eyes downcast, locked in her own world. "Oh yeah, and I have the power to electrocute people, too."

"I ran away because of my mom. She had these weird, freaky flashbacks. Hey eyes would turn all green, and she would start shaking me, talking about my fate or something. Then I found Thalia, and Annabeth. Not much else. If I had a power, it would be stealing. But I don't think that's on the list." Luke grinned bitterly.

"My dad…we weren't real close. I don't know who my mom is, but my stepmom was a monster to me. There was always something attacking me in my nightmares at night….they felt so real. I ran away, and Luke and Thalia found me." Annabeth volunteered. "I don't have a power, but I'm smart."

"I had a stepdad. I didn't know my dad. My mom was the best ever. But Gabe, Smelly Gabe, my stepdad, beat her. He was so unfair. My mom…she died one day. It was my fault. I…I ran away for a couple of days, just to leave Smelly Gabe behind. I guess I was gone longer than expected, and Gabe told my mom I was dead. She…she killed herself, and I left forever. I should've gone back, I know I should have. I remember finding Olympia, and meeting Luke and Jason. Along the way somehow, I discovered my powers. I can control water. I feel better in salt water, for the sea, but freshwater and other liquids work for me too." Percy dropped his head.

"I lived with my dad. He…was broken hearted when my mom left him. Well, he was also a famous movie actor. Tristan McLean." Annabeth and Reyna raised an eyebrow, each smiling as they remembered the movies he starred in. "Anyways, I distanced myself from him, and he pushed himself away from me. I ran away, and here I am. A princess of Olympia." Piper concluded.

"Maul wouldn't tell me much, and I don't remember much. All I know is that my dad is Edgar Ramirez-Arellano. Whoever that is." Reyna looked up, shrugging helplessly, but nobody seemed to recognize the name.

"I was born with fire powers. It was just me and my mom. I don't know who my dad was. We worked in the machine shop, until it burned down one day. It…it was all my fault. There was this stranger who just appeared in the shop, and I got scared. I told him to leave, and tried to burn him, but I ended up setting the garage on fire instead. The man disappeared, and my mom…She was trapped. I couldn't get to her. I…I passed out from the smoke and when I woke up…a fireman had rescued me, but my mom was dead." Leo smiled bitterly at the irony.

"Is that everyone?" They nodded. "Well, then. Here it comes. You guys are what we call demigods."

"Demi-dogs?"

"Demi_gods_. Half-bloods. You are the children of the Greek and possibly Roman gods and goddesses. From what I can figure, I pretty much know who each of your parents are…"

"Wait, wait. You just expect us to believe that we're…children of…_gods_?" Annabeth said. "That's insane!"

"It makes sense. Why you all ran away. Why each of you don't know one of your parents. When you ran away, you learned to fight. You fought monsters."

Thalia and Luke locked eyes. A silent conversation passed between them.

_Do you remember?_

_No. Do you?_

_I…I don't know. It seems like it could happen._

_You believe that crap?_

_What other good explanation is there?_

_You're right. Don't let that go to your head._

_Who, me? Never._

_Luke, I know you too well. Don't even bother._

_So…yes or no?_

_For now…until I find a better explanation…yes._

_Yes for me, too. Don't worry. We'll figure this thing out._

Thalia smiled appreciating at Luke.

"There's no way!" Annabeth was still in denial.

"Your parents…I figured them out, I think… DO you wanna know who I think they are?"

"YES!" Almost all the half-bloods shouted at once. Only Annabeth remained quiet, sticking her nose up in the air in protest.

"Percy, you're probably a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea." Percy pumped a fist in triumph. "Jason and Thalia, I'm thinking you're children of Zeus, lord of the sky, king of the gods." Jason smirked at Percy because of his dad's higher rank. "Luke, I'm certain you're a son of Hermes, god of thieves and messages. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Annabeth looked a bit happier at that, but still pretended to not believe any of it was real. "Um, most likely Hephaestus, god of the forge. Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty. Reyna, I'm not sure. Maybe…if you're even Greek…Ares? I don't know. Probably, you're Roman. I don't know many Roman gods and goddesses."

"If you're so convinced of our parentage, what's yours?" Annabeth shot.

Nico looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Hades."

"And what is _he_ the god of?"

"Uh, Hades is the god of the dead. And the Underworld." Nico winced at how cold hearted it sounded.

"So…how many gods are there?"

"Well, I'm Greek, so for me there's 12 major gods…ugh this is so complex. I'll take you guys to Chiron. He can explain so much better than me."

"I'm not going anywhere with a raving lunatic!"

"You went with Percy." Jason muttered.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Annabeth continued to stare Nico down.

"Please, Annabeth."

"Annabeth. You know we're never gonna get anywhere if we just stay here. C'mon, at least we can get up and do something." Reyna prodded.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. But only because I don't wanna get captured by those soldiers."

LINE BREAK

Clarisse sat, worried, on her throne. Her soldiers had reported that Reyna and Thalia were captured and that Annabeth and Piper were missing as well.

Another guard burst through the door. "Queen Clarisse!" He stood at attention.

"Yes?"

"More news. The princesses have escaped the prison with the help of a few boys!"

Clarisse sat up in her seat. "What? Who? Where are they?"

"I don't know. We were racing to catch up with them as Maul's men chased them. We almost had them, but they escaped. The good news: Maul doesn't have them. The bad news:"

"Neither do we." Clarisse finished. She sighed. "Okay, keep searching."

"Yes, Your Highness." The soldier bowed and left.

Hazel bounded into the room. "They found them!?"

"Not exactly."

"What can I do? Please, let me help! I feel horrible just sitting around here!"

"Well…" Clarisse was reluctant to let another one of her sisters go.

"Pleeeeeease?"

"What can you do?"

"I can check Clovis's kingdom!"

Clarisse was struck with an idea.

"Okay. Go and ask King Clovis if he has seen Reyna, Thalia, Annabeth, or Piper."

"Yes! Thanks!" Hazel grinned and sprinted out of the throne room.

Clarisse summoned her guard. "Follow Hazel. Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

The soldier nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." He left the room swiftly, and Clarisse leaned back in her chair, exhausted.

LINE BREAK

"So where exactly does this Chiron guy live?"

"In the woods." Nico said simply.

"That's specific." Annabeth rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, if I described how I find him, you'd kill me."

"I don't even wanna know."

"No, no you don't."

"Are we there yet?" Leo whined.

"You ran forever, and you complain about walking for five minutes?" Reyna shook her head.

"I'm tired!"

"Please."

"What?"

"Just wondering how the warden who looked after you didn't kill you for being so annoying."

"I'm not _that_ annoying! Only a little bit!"

"If a little means a lot, than yes."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Leo, shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Why don't you _both_ shut up!?" Thalia demanded.

"Sh." Nico stopped in his tracks. "We're being followed."

**Okay, sorry for not updating, and for the slight cliffy, but I needed to post. **


	7. Cheese, Pink Day, and Selfies

**Hey guys!**

**Writer's Block again, sorry. And I got stung by a stingray, so loads of pain. Sorry for not updating. **

**Here we go.**

"What is it?" Piper breathed.

"I…I don't know."

"Friend or foe?"

"Possibly friend. More likely foe." Nico said simply. "Come on out! Show yourself!" He yelled to the darkness.

A rustle sounded in the bushes, and out came a boy-until you looked at his legs. The boy was half man, half something hairy.

"Grover!" Nico breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" The half-man tugged at his curly leg fur. "Where have you been? And who are they?"

"Guys, meet Grover. He's a satyr. Half man, half goat. Grover, these are new demigods. Meet Reyna, Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper, princesses of Olympia. Also, Luke, Percy, Jason, and Leo, citizens of Olympia." Nico smiled half-heartedly.

"Uh, that many?" Grover started to chew nervously on his tee shirt. "Eight….wow. Royalty?"

"Well…adopted royalty, you could say. Let's just say the King and Queen had been busy picking kids up off the streets."

"Are we done here? Because I kinda need to prove a point here." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"You can't see him? He's half _goat_ for crying out loud!" Reyna said incredulously.

"Of course I can see him! That's obviously a scam. His fur is glued on or something."

"This is authentic goat fur!" Grover protested.

"I'm sure." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Now can we please see Chiron? Or rather, the lack of Chiron."

"Yes, Your Highness." Nico shook his head sarcastically.

"Let me come with you!" Grover stepped forward eagerly. "I can help!"

"Grover…"

"Please, Nico! I need this."

"I need it, too. If I can prove to Chris that I can do this simple task, alone, then you know what he'll do for me."

"Oh." Grover looked down. "Yeah. Yeah, sure Nico."

"Bye Grover."

"See ya Nico." Grover gave a small wave, and trotted away.

"I'm sorry, did he have hooves?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have told him to go…." Nico looked after Grover with a wistful expression, and then shook his head. "But I need this."

"Why?"

"Chris can help me if I bring you guys back."

"Wait a minute." Percy stopped. "So we're just you paying off some debt, or trying to pay for something cool?"

"Not exactly." Nico looked nervous.

"Yes. Exactly."

"No! You need help, so I'm helping you, and you'll help me! I swear, that's all!"

"What will you get in return?"

"Chris can…my sister has been missing for a long time. Chris…"

"What? What can this _Chris_ do?"

"He can get her back."

LINE BREAK

"My Queen! A man has entered the castle, requesting your presence. He says he has an offer."

Clarisse sat up straighter on her throne. "Is it King Clovis?"

"No, ma'am. It's a young man. He says he's from a place called Peme."

"Pee me?"

"_Peh_-me, I believe."

"Oh. Well, let him in."

The soldier nodded, and opened the door to let the stranger in.

A man walked in, about Clarisse's age. He was Hispanic, with dark, short hair and thick eyebrows. Clarisse couldn't help but notice that _dang, was he cute or what?_

"Queen Clarisse." The man bowed respectfully. "I come from the Kingdom of Peme. My name is Christopher Rodriguez. I am the Prince of Peme. I come to ask you about your sisters."

"What about them?" Clarisse asked, startled.

"They are missing, are they not? I was curious to know if they had noticed any…interesting qualities about themselves."

"Guards. Leave us." The guards, looking uneasy, did as she asked.

"You have heard of their powers?"

"You will not take my sisters away from me."

"I'm afraid they have already been taken. Not by us, never by us. If they choose to go-"

"They can't. They have to stay here. Please." Clarisse was shaken.

"I...Chiron insists that they stay with us. Just for the summers. With Maul rising, it's growing increasingly unsafe."

"I know, but they need to stay. The King and Queen took them, and I've grown attached. I mean…they basically are my sisters! We grew up together. Ares and Aphrodite had no idea what they were doing with us."

"Maul has most likely shown them their real pasts."

Clarisse dropped her head. "I know."

"Then you know what comes next?"

"Yes." The word came out as barely a whisper.

"Contact Chiron as soon as possible. When they get back, he'll want to know your decision."

Clarisse only nodded, and as Chris left, he noticed tears glistening in her eyes.

LINE BREAK

Hazel skipped along the path through the forest. She was on her way to visit King Clovis. She knew, of course, that she was being followed. Her guard wasn't very quiet. She could easily slip away, but Hazel was slightly nervous that Maul's men might be tracking her as well. They could take her, and she would be defenseless.

So she decided to keep the guard around for safety. Not that she needed a guard. But, just in case.

Hazel reached the end of the yellow brick road, approaching the palace gates. They were extraordinary, a solid gold, beautifully carved gateway to a foreign land. Hazel never had to pretend she was a beautiful princess on a daring adventure. She _was_ a beautiful princess on a daring adventure.

"Excuse me!" She called to the security man. "Hi! I'm Princess Hazel of Olympia. I would like to speak with the king."

The old man woke with a start. "Eh? Oh, er…sure, come right in." He mumbled.

The gates creaked open, revealing a stunning kingdom. The village was standard, as usual. But the castle stood, mighty and proud. It was painted white, with diamonds embedded in its walls. The garden shone with bright yellow tulips and glistening red roses. Hazel gasped at the beauty and size of the kingdom. With the gate slowly closing behind her, she started off towards the palace to meet King Clovis.

LINE BREAK

"So what happened to your sister, Nico?" Percy was tired of waiting for a reply.

"She died."

"I'm sorry." Percy was stunned. "But, if you don't mind me asking, how can Chris bring her back?"

"I do mind, actually." Nico snapped. The conversation ended bluntly.

"So, who can get our memories back?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Chiron. I hope." Nico muttered the last part under his breath.

"I have no idea why I'm trusting you." Annabeth shook her head.

"Probably because you have nowhere else to go."

"I do too! I can go back to the kingdom and go back to being a princess!"

"A stuck-up, no-good, royal-pain-in-the-butt, princess." Percy snorted.

"Hey! I can leave right now if I wanted to!"

"Fine, go. We don't need you." Annabeth's jaw dropped at the blunt comment.

"F-fine!" She held up her head. "I'll…I'll go! See how you all like it when he stabs you in the back!"

With that, Annabeth turned, her back rigid with anger. She strutted off towards the kingdom, never looking back.

"Why did you guys just let her go?!" Percy asked, distressed.

"Because," Thalia smirked. "She'll come running back here. Okay, not running back. She'll come to her senses-"

"-and walk back-"

"-saying that she'll have to watch us to make sure nobody does anything stupid-"

"-because even though we're all idiots, she cares about us too much to let us go through this alone. And when we tell her that we weren't alone-"

"-that we had each other-"

"-she'll get all mad-"

"-shake her head-"

"-wrinkle her nose-"

"-and say whatever." The princesses finished each others' sentences, each replaying exactly what Annabeth would do.

"I'm still telling Grover to help her. Undetected, of course." Nico shook his head. "GROOOOOOVER!" He screamed to the woods.

A shaggy mess popped out of a tree. _Literally_. Grover tumbled out of a tree, green arms flashing in and out of sight after him. It was almost as if the tree had pushed him out of it. Dried leaves and muddy patches of dirt were stuck in Grover's satyr-half. "Yeah, Nico?" Grover brushed the leaves and mud out of his curly brown leg hair.

"Go help Annabeth get back to her castle, _inconspicuously_. But don't stop her if she comes back."

"Gotcha. Be careful, Nico!"

"You too." Nico nodded, and the two parted.

The remaining eight demigods trudged on in silence. But not for long. The ADHD half-bloods couldn't stay still for long.

"So….Anybody read any good books lately?" Piper asked.

"Books?" Leo stared at her like it was a foreign concept.

"Yeah, Valdez. Haven't you ever heard of paper?" Reyna rolled her eyes.

"I burn paper! There's no need for books."

"Who reads books anyways?"

"I do!"

"…you're stupid."

"Hey!"

"I read books, too, but I never _ask_ if anybody's read some good ones."

"Well, I'm different."

"So am I. The difference between us is that I am a _good_ different."

"She's a good different!"

"_Oooooooh! _Jason likes _Piper_!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do!"

"She's a friend!"

"Oh, sure…."

"Hey!"

"I said _sure_!"

"But the way you said it-"

"Will you all just shut _up_ already! You're giving me a headache!" Nico yelled. It was so un-Nico-like for him to yell that everyone sat there in stunned silence. "_Thank_ you!" Nico spun off and continued to lead them towards Chiron.

"Cheese, what's _his_ problem?"

"Cheese? Where?"

"Dude, I'd _kill_ for some cheese right now."

"Yes! Where be dat cheese!?"

"It was an expression!"

"…what does it mean?"

"It means…I don't know…I've just heard it said before, alright!"

"I think you mean _jeez_."

"Yeah, cheese, that's what I said."

"No, not cheese. _Jeez_."

"What?"

"You're hopeless."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just…never mind."

"Fine."

"_And Icarus is flyyying too close to the sun!_"

"What kind of song is that?"

"It's by Bastille."

"Haven't you ever heard of good taste in music?"

"Yeah, like One Direction!"

"Um, no."

"What's wrong with One Direction!"

"Nah, man, it's all about B.O.B."

"Who listens to rap?"

"Uh, _me_, duh!"

"Green Day can smash your hits to pieces."

"No way!"

"What's a green day mean?"

"It's a band, obviously."

"C'mon you guys!"

"I like Pink."

"I like that colour too, but we're talking about bands here."

"Pink is a singer!"

"What shade?"

"What?"

"Is Pink Day jazz or something?"

"_Pink Day!?_ It's _Green Day_ and they're rock."

"Jazz? Really?"

"What?"

"I like Nicki Minaj." The half-bloods turned to stare at Leo.

"_Starships! Are meant to flyyyyyyy! Hands up! And touch the skyyyyy!"_ On the last line, Leo put his hands up. "C'mon, Nico, sing it with me!"

"Um, I'm good, actually." Nico backed away as Leo started singing (really badly) Nicki Minaj's _Starships_.

"_Can't stop. Cuz we're so hiiiiiiigh!"_

"_We're higher than an Olympian!"_

The demigods laughed, and started to sing from the top with Leo.

"_Let's go to the beach-each,"_

"_Let's go get away."_

"_They, say, what they gonna say."_

"_Have a drink, clink, found the nec-tar."_

"_Bad goddess like me is hard to come by!"_

"Okay, that's enough for one day." Nico, Captain Buzzkill as always, stopped in his tracks, holding out his hand behind him. "We're…well, we're close."

"I don't see anything."

"Hold on." Nico stepped two carefully measured steps closer to a large pine tree. With great precision, he thrust his hands out in front of him, turning his face away from what his hands targeted.

Nothing happened.

"What was that for?"

Nico didn't answer. Instead he stood there, looking like an idiot, in the exact same pose.

"Was that supposed to unlock some sort of gateway or something?"

Nico stopped, stood up straight, and glared at the tree. "You were _supposed_ to take away the concealer!"

The tree giggled.

"Did that tree just…laugh?" Percy asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course!" The tree answered. "Nico, you're gonna be in _sooo_ much trouble! You're still grounded!"

Nico's pale face blushed red. "But-"

"Now, now, Nico!" Leo copied the tree's high-pitched voice. "You're grounded!" Leo waggled a finger at Nico, and the half-bloods burst out laughing.

"Grounded?" Another fit of laughter embarrassed Nico further. He fumed, and slammed a button on the tree. An old shack shimmered into view, and Nico stormed inside.

"Wait, Nico!" Jason ran after him, not wishing to be lost in the woods again.

The others followed Jason into a retirement home. An old guy lounged on a flower-pattern, yellowish couch facing the TV. There was something off about the TV. The news reporter was clownish looking, with his overdone makeup and curly white hair. He was changing the weather forecast every few seconds, touching his earpiece as if he was receiving new orders. The old guy seemed transfixed. His features were rough, as if he was too old to have seen anything new. His shaggy brown hair was streaked with gray.

"Nico!" He exclaimed in a gruff voice. "Where were you?"

"Chiron, well…." Nico glanced at the demigods. "I found eight more. Where's Chris?"

Chiron turned around, completely startled by Nico's statement. "Eight? Oh! I see…."

He stared awkwardly at the new demigods until Reyna finally cracked. "Um, hello, Mr. Chiron. I'm Princess Reyna of Olympia. This is Princess Thalia and Princess Piper, also of Olympia. This is Luke, Percy, Jason, and Leo."

"Well, it's nice to have…royalty in my house. I am Chiron, teacher of demigods, instructor of half-bloods." He stood, revealing a horse body underneath his man torso. "As you can see, I am a centaur. Half-horse, half-man. I see that there are only seven of you."

"Princess Annabeth chose to be her stubborn self and track it back to the kingdom. Luke, Reyna, Leo and I were captured by Maul's men. He went crazy, saying that human sacrifice would give our powers to him, and Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper rescued us."

"May I ask who your parents are? Or who Nico told you your parent was?"

The demigods glanced at each other, contesting for who would go first. Finally, Percy spoke. "I'm a son of Poseidon, I think."

"Hermes." Luke said.

"Hephaestus, baby! Yeah!" Leo fist-pumped the air victoriously.

"Some Roman goddess." Reyna shrugged helplessly.

"Aphrodite." Piper looked down in disgust.

"Zeus."

"Zeus."

"Wait…both of you are children of Zeus?"

"Nico said so."

"Prove it."

Thalia stared at him, a little taken aback. Jason looked at her, confused.

"Show him, you guys! I swear, you're both…." Percy faltered underneath the sibling's glares.

Jason faced his hand, palm up, showering sparks. He clenched his hand tightly, and the sparks dissipated. Thalia held out her hand, a little more shakily. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, gritting her teeth. A lightning bolt struck her palm, blinding the nine in the room for a split second. Thalia retrieved her hand.

Chiron studied the two carefully.

"In case Nico didn't tell you, you two are half-siblings, on account of your father, Zeus."

Thalia rolled her electric eyes. "We could've told you that! We share the same mother, too."

"Unfortunately." Jason muttered quietly.

"Ah. I see."

"Can we go back now? Clarisse will have been stressed to death by now." Piper asked.

"No! Chris needs to see you first!"

"Why?"

"I…he…"

"Why don't we just take a selfie?"

"I guess that works. But I don't have a phone." Nico shrugged.

"Relax, my child. I do. But I don't think it safe for you seven to leave just yet. You must stay until it is safe." Chiron looked genuinely concerned.

"No way."

"Yeah, we gotta get back."

"Let's take the selfie really quick."

"I don't wanna take a selfie!"

"What's a selfie?"

They stared at Percy. "What do you mean, what's a selfie?"

"Is it a picture?"

"Yes…"

"Then why didn't you just say picture?"

"Because it's called a selfie!"

"That doesn't make any-"

"FREEZE!" A voice sounded from outside of the shack.

"Nico, did you flip the concealer?" Chiron asked quietly.

"Why would I?"

Chiron face-palmed. Quickly, he switched from horse-form to wheelchair-old-man.

"QUIET IN THERE! We are coming in, on three! Don't make a move, or we will kill two people! One…two…three!" On the last number, soldiers in green-on-gold uniforms burst down the door.

"Trevor?" Reyna asked the former head of Clarisse's army in shock.

"It's Captain Trevor of King Clovis's army, now. Now shut up, girl, before I create a nice scar on that pretty little face of yours. By order of King Clovis, Queen Clarisse's sisters are hereby kidnapped and to be executed a week after being taken into the dungeons. The boys escorting them shall be executed as soon as we enter the doors of the kingdom. However, we were not informed of these two." Captain Trevor swung his sword at Nico and Chiron. "They shall be presented to King Clovis himself. Now! Let us be off!"

**End of chapter seven! Sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Our Poor Demigods

**Hey! I'm back!**

_Reyna's Pov_

What amazing luck we have. Captured by Maul, only to run away and be captured by Clovis. Annabeth, our smart talker/staller, was gone. We were to be executed in a week, and the guys were gonna be executed as soon as we touched the town center. The soldiers said as soon as we entered the gates, but every person executed publicly was executed in the square.

It was a marvelous kingdom, though. The village was standard, as usual. But the castle stood, mighty and proud. It was painted white, with diamonds embedded in its walls. The garden shone with bright yellow tulips and glistening red roses. It wasn't as impressive as Maul's palace, but it was remarkable.

Leo stopped in his tracks as soon as we were forced through the gates.

"C'mon, kid!" The guard shoved him from behind.

"No!" Leo struggled as hard as he could, twisting and writhing in the guard's grip. His eyes were crazed, like a cornered animal's.

"We don't have all day, Jim. Get the kid moving!" Former Captain Trevor ordered.

"Stop! You can't! No!" Leo turned more violently, making the guard grimace. We stared uncomprehendingly at him freak out.

Suddenly, Thalia and Jason tensed. They stared at something in the distance. It was a woman. Thalia, who stood by me, quickened her breathing. Jason started to back up. "No." I heard her say quietly. The siblings shared a quick glance.

Jason struggled along with Leo. "Let! Me! Go!" He gritted his teeth, pushing against the soldiers.

A guard who had grabbed Thalia's jacket suddenly jerked back. A spark of electricity had burned his hand, as Thalia tended to do when she was nervous. Thalia got a better look at the approaching woman and cursed.

"What?" I whispered to her. "Who is it?"

Thalia only shook her head in response.

Percy, who was helping Leo and Jason, was forced to turn around. He glared, and prepared to fight the guard, but something caught his eye. Another woman, different from the one that had triggered something in Thalia and Jason, was watching Percy intently. Percy froze, watching her in desperation.

Nico was trying to connect-the-dots, like me. What was up with everyone?

Chiron had disappeared, ditching us. I never expected a guy like him to stick around anyways.

Piper was staring at a man in silent horror. He walked towards her, confused, as if he was thinking, _What are you doing here?_

Luke was struggling with the guards also, fighting well. He disarmed one and took down another. I was impressed with his skills.

I checked around the entrance we were in again, and was shocked to see Hazel. What was Clarisse thinking? She specifically sent Hazel here, and Hazel was watching us, helpless. She ran towards us, and I shook my head no. I gestured for her to go hide and wait.

I swung around, clipping a soldier on the jaw with my fist. Thalia took out the guard who was holding her in place's legs. He fell with a crash, clawing at my guard for help. My guard fell, too, and they were tangled.

Just as I felt triumphant, having finally taken down someone, something hard hit the back of my head and my vision went black.

LINE BREAK

_Reyna's Pov_

I groaned, trying to remember what just happened. My head throbbed incessantly. I reached up to touch it. Pain blossomed, tinting my vision. My hand came away, and I was slightly surprised to see a dark red smear stain my hand.

I refocused my attention on where I was. I was confused when I found myself sprawled out on the floor of the place we had fought the guards. I looked up, and noticed Thalia, carelessly eating an apple in her leather jacket and jeans.

"Finally." Thalia rolled her electric eyes. "I've been waiting for hours." She jumped down from the wall she was sitting on, chucking her apple over her head, not interested in where it landed.

"Hours?"

"Nah, it just seems like it."

"How long?"

"About…an hour?"

"An hour?!"

"Yeah, I think."

"Where are the guys and Piper?"

"I don't know…around?"

"Where'd they go?"

"Well, originally they left because they wanted to get supplies whatever that means. They left me with babysitting duty."

"With me?"

"No, really. Figure that out all by yourself, smart one?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, thanks."

"No problem."

"Where's Chiron? I noticed he disappeared during the fight."

"I don't know." Thalia looked towards the woods. "He might've escaped."

"What about those people? You and Jason were watching this one lady, Percy another, and Leo just…freaked."

Thalia stiffened. "You saw that?"

I nodded.

"Percy and Leo, too, huh?"

Again, I nodded.

"Well, the people left as soon as the guards were defeated. Everybody did, almost sprinting to the square. Probably so they wouldn't get caught."

"Who were they?"

"Onlookers, I guess." She lied flawlessly. I knew she was lying, only because I was pretty good at analyzing people. Annabeth was rubbing off of me. I didn't push, though. Whatever Thalia needed to tell me, she would tell me later.

"Where is Hazel staying?"

"A place in the village."

"Are the guys and Piper there?"

"I think so. Hazel is, most likely."

"Great." I shook my head at the disorganization of our group. "Oh, and Thalia? Thanks."

"Sure. Now, c'mon. Let's get back to Hazel and fix you up." Thalia helped me up, wincing when she noticed the gash on my head. We walked unsteadily through the maze of the village. We stopped at a particularly broken-down hovel. However, I knew from experience not to judge things by their outside.

Thalia knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she knocked again, somewhat more vigorously. "Hazel, it's me! I brought Reyna. Open up!"

"Princesses?" Hazel's voice rang through the atmosphere, but she did not open the door.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. Hazel would never answer so formally. She looked at me for an answer, unsure what to do.

"Hazel." I started slowly. "What was the pet you always wanted again?"

"A pony!" She answered correctly. "Why?" That was Hazel's self-important, all-knowing attitude, alright. But something was off.

"What were you gonna call it?" Thalia asked.

"Rainshine! Or Arion!" She answered correctly yet again. "Why?" She asked more impatiently.

"Hazel, where are the boys and Piper?"

"I don't know. I thought they were with you!"

"Where were we again?"

"At the Town Square, of course!"

"Oh, yeah, we gotta go get them. Be right back, Hazel!" Thalia called.

We started to run, backing away quickly.

Too late.

The door flung open, revealing a stout man wearing a green-on-gold uniform. He reached out, catching Thalia by the back of her jacket. She tore out of his grip, delivering a solid hit to his throat in the process.

We sprinted away, my head killing me from the inside.

"This way!" Thalia grabbed me, leading me down a dark alley. Why were we in the dark so much?

I knew better than to question her. Even though Thalia was younger, she was a much better fighter, and she had a natural sense of direction. I followed, barely keeping up with her deadly pace.

Finally, we broke out of the village and into the town, right smack in the middle of the store roadway. We wove through the crowd, making sure to lose the guard on our trail.

We slowed to a walk so that we didn't look suspicious. Once, Thalia bumped into a man wearing a trench coat and a hat pulled down over his face. She inconspicuously slipped him a note, though what it said I didn't see. I looked back, and the man was holding up the note to his face. He nodded as he read it, then spun around and followed us.

"Who was that? What did that note say?" I asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Thalia continued to drag me along the road, tensing the entire time. The stranger continued to follow us.

Suddenly, Trench Coat stopped. I gazed farther back, and noticed the guard who had called himself 'Hazel' (I still had no idea how he did that) was back and following us. Thalia noticed, too, and sped up slightly. Trench Coat spun around and advanced towards the guard.

"Almost there…" She muttered to herself. "If we can just reach it…"

An alarm sounded. "We're dead."

"I hope that was just an expression?" I said hopefully.

Thalia took off running, leaving me to sprint after her. I glanced back. Trench Coat was hitting the guard over the head with the butt of a sword.

Wait, a sword?

I disregarded the strange man, focusing my attention on following Thalia. We ran until we came across the palace.

"What the-"

Thalia cut me off. "C'mon!"

She threw open the door, and walked in confidently.

"Princess!" A guard came up to us, speaking to Thalia. "Right this way! They have sounded the alarms!"

"No, really?" She asked sarcastically.

The guard, in a green-on-gold uniform, the colors of Clovis, led us to a secret passageway. He hurried to the wall, where he tugged on a torch. A section of the wall swung open, revealing a damp, dusty hall way lit by faint torches.

"Where are the boy with the blond hair and the boy with the black hair?" He asked as he ushered us into the cellar.

"Coming. Hurry. If either of them die, it's on you. Understand?" Thalia said harshly.

The guard gulped, nodded, and scampered off, closing the door behind us.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"That was a spy for Clarisse. We barely got out of there alive. If anybody else had been in the hall…we'd have been in _so_ much trouble. The guy in the trench coat was actually Percy and Luke. Everybody else is down here." She gestured down the dirty hallway. "As for Hazel… I don't know."

"What about the people?"

"I told you already. They were just spectators." Thalia turned back to the flame-lit hall, avoiding my gaze. She was lying.

That was okay. I would push her later.

For now, I grabbed a torch and followed her down into the dark cellar.

LINE BREAK

_Reyna's Pov_

We met the others in a clearing full of cobwebs, empty supply crates, and mold.

"You made it!" Leo exclaimed.

"Barely." Thalia sat down next to Jason.

"Are you guys gonna tell us why you freaked yet?" Piper asked.

"Not until Percy and Luke come."

"Why?"

"Because I need to hear Percy's side, too!" Thalia insisted.

"Ugh, fine."

Thalia said nothing, staring at the ground silently. It was so un-Thalia-like that I was taken aback. Whoever that was must've been someone important.

Percy and Luke thundered down the stone stairs leading to our little alcove, breathing heavily.

"That…was close." Percy gasped for breath, hands on his knees.

"What happened?"

"They…sounded the alarm…soldiers came out of nowhere….attacked." Luke managed.

"Now can you tell us what that little rebellion was all about?" Piper asked incessantly.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"The one where you took one look at that lady and started fighting!"

"Ah." Percy looked to me and Jason. "Well, we'll tell you." He stood, and strode over to me. He sat down, creating a circle. Luke sat where he was standing, closing off the circle. I was in between Percy and Leo.

"Okay. The woman I saw was my mom. Her name is Sally Jackson. She's the best mom ever. Super nice, kind, awesome, but she had the worst luck. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was…thirteen. She was poor, and her uncle, who she was living with, developed cancer. She dropped out of high school, spending her saved money to help him. He died, leaving her broke. I was born. I don't know who my dad is, he ditched us after I was born. Mom married this horrible guy, who I nicknamed Smelly Gabe. He treated us terribly. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. I never saw my mom again. Until today."

We were awestruck by his story. If Smelly Gabe hadn't come, Percy would've been living happily ever after with his mom. It made me angry to see him so distraught.

Leo spoke next. "I saw the intruder in the machine shop all those years ago."

"What?" I asked.

"The intruder."

"I know what you said…how is that possible?"

"I don't know." Leo said miserably.

"What intruder?" Nico asked.

Leo looked away, unwilling to share. I didn't blame him. Under the humor, I could tell he hid a lot of pain from the past.

Instead of a response, Jason spoke up.

"Thalia and I saw our mom, too. But…she's definitely different from Percy's mom."

"Her name is Isabella Grace. She's a famous actress. Blond hair, blue eyes. Beautiful. But she wasn't very stable. She was always drunk, not really on drugs, she believed they would 'alter her wonderful appearance'. She smoked, though. She was always doing stupid stunts to get in the news. She would go to parties every night, getting in the news again."

"But she wasn't a great mother, either. Abusive, mostly mentally, but when she was drunk she would throw the occasional punch."

"Our dad ditched me, of course. I was gonna run away."

"Then, our dad came back. I was expected. He left. Just like that."

"When Jason was born, I stuck around for a bit longer. Then, one day, he disappeared. I'm not sure exactly what happened after that, but I ran away."

"I don't remember where I was, but after I disappeared, I never saw my mother again."

"Neither did I. Until today. Of course, she just has to live here."

Now I understood why Thalia was acting differently. I guess my life would be different if I had the same problem. Then again, I have no idea who my mom or dad was. Such loving parents I owned. Then again, Thalia, Jason, and Percy were all abandoned by their dads. Yeah, I know, they were apparently gods, but who cares? If they were gods, they should've at least stuck around to watch over their children!

That made me angry. Why would someone have a kid, only to ditch them later on? I could tell many of us were thinking the same thing.

"Wait a minute." Luke said. "Nico, where's Chiron?"

"He…uh…is doing his own thing."

"What does that mean?"

"Um…I don't really know."

"And what about Hazel?" Piper asked.

"Hazel's…in trouble I think." Thalia said.

"Is Chiron in the woods?"

"What do you mean, Hazel's in trouble?"

"It means what it means!"

"I don't know, I can't track all of his moves!"

"So you have no idea where he is?"

"We have to rescue her!"

"He could be dead, for all I know."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Leo screamed. "You're all talking at once, about two different topics, and I have no idea what anybody's talking about! You guys have no idea…" His voice broke. "Everybody just stop. Start being formal, quit being annoying." Leo dropped his head into his hands, overwhelmed.

I put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Jason, Thalia, and Percy looked miserable.

We were stuck down a hole, with nothing but each other, waiting for some miracle to occur while Hazel and Chiron went missing above our heads.

Life was not looking up.

**Ah, our poor demigods.**

**Come back soon!**

**-SetFireToTheRainbow**


	9. Truth or Dare

**Hello! Sorry for the slow update. I was on vacation for a bit, and my s key is sorta broken. Sorry. **

_Piper's Pov_

Nobody noticed. I was as broken as the rest of my friends. My dad came up to me.

I watched my friends as they broke, realizing that the same thing was happening to me inside. I guess it wasn't fair of me to push them and not tell them what happened to me. Oh well. I still don't even know how to explain my dad yet.

But the experience shed new light on my friends. I had no idea about their parents.

We were still stuck in this stupid dungeon, waiting for the guard to let us out, or at least bring us good news.

Hazel and Chiron were missing. Hazel was supposedly kidnapped. Chiron had most likely run away. Hazel was my little sister, even if we weren't genetically related. I wouldn't be able to cope if she were hurt.

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about Annabeth. She was gone, running back to our kingdom. I hoped she made it back safely. Maybe she even got help.

So we waited. And we hoped. It was our last resort.

_Luke's Pov_

I glanced at Thalia next to me. She looked miserable. I realized how hard it must've been to live with her horrible mother. I tried to put myself in her place, to see how it was. It wouldn't have been a nice life. I smiled and set a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me.

"Anybody else getting hungry?" Percy asked helplessly.

"I can make us some of Leo's Awesome Tofu Tacos." Leo offered.

"I don't eat tofu."

"Looks like you aren't eating then!"

"I'll take some." Piper said.

"Same here." Reyna smiled.

"Make me three!" Jason begged. A chorus of replies followed.

"I'll make some for everybody. Maybe then Percy will come to realize how amazing my food is."

"Wait, how are you even gonna get the food?" Nico asked.

"Magic." Leo wiggled his fingers mysteriously, and set to work, his back to us. We could only see a flicker of sparks, but the smell soon flooded the room. Tofu never smelled so delicious. Soon, we were all, even Percy, chowing down on the wonderful tacos.

"Dang Leo! Those rocked!" Percy was amazed.

"Why thank you."

"I'm never dissing tofu again."

"Or me."

"Or you." Percy agreed. Leo looked smug.

"So…how to pass the time…" Jason asked when we were done.

"Truth or dare?"

Everyone groaned at Piper's suggestion. But since none of us could come up with a better solution, we decided to oblige.

"Yes! Okay, what do we do when someone doesn't want to answer or do the dare?"

"How about…Percy doses them with water, and Thalia or Jason shocks them?"

"That's a little harsh…." Piper was the only one unsteady about the idea.

"It works!"

"Okay!"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Somebody better not answer a question or do a dare."

"Anybody got a video camera?"

"No way are we recording this."

"Yeah, for once, I agree with Jackson."

"Can we just start?"

"You first, Piper."

"Why me?"

"You came up with the game."

"Fine. Jason. Truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone here?"

"…yes."

"Who?"

"Hey, only one question!" Jason said quickly. "Percy, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you…" Jason pondered a way to get back at Percy for one of the many pranks he had pulled on Jason. Then, Jason got an evil grin on his face. He whispered in Percy's ear, and Percy nodded, obviously hating Jason for what he was making him do.

Percy got up, walking over to Leo. He held out his hands, and soon Leo was soaked with sea water. Leo spluttered, speechless.

"Really, Jason? Was it the tacos? I could've made them beef, if you wanted!"

We laughed at Leo's ridiculous expression. When he was unable to shake off the water, Leo was forced to turn into a flaming fireball to dehydrate his clothes. He cursed at Jason, who smiled sweetly.

"Nico. Truth or dare?" Percy brought us back to Earth.

"Truth." We looked at him funny. Nico wasn't known for his open spirit or friendly, secret-sharing personality. "What? It's better than a dare."

"True." Reyna nodded.

"Okay…have you ever kissed anybody before?"

"Really Percy? That's so mainstream!" Piper protested.

"What? It's a legit question."

"No." Nico answered, smiling "Piper. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Jason?"

Piper looked like she wanted to kill Nico. She was backed into a corner here. If she didn't answer, everyone would know the answer was yes. If she said no, that would suck for Jason. If she said yes, she would give away her biggest secret. And they would most likely go on a date.

"…yes." Everyone smiled. We were either pleased with her honesty or thinking about all the different ways we could sabotage their relationship. I think it was most likely the latter. "Jason truth or dare?"

"T-truth." Jason looked startled.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

They smiled at each other, obviously happy.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Luke together?"

Thalia looked at me strangely, as if deciding what to say. My eyes pleaded with hers. _Yes, yes, yes, say yes!_ "…yeah." She finally replied.

I grinned, and she smiled back.

"Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your sister's name? Your real sister."

"Hylla, I think. She's older." Reyna answered. "Luke, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your mom like?"

"Um…" I did _not_ want to answer this question. "Can I have the electricity?"

"_Yes_!" Leo jumped up, ecstatic. Thalia backed away, not wanting to get hit by the water or sparks. Not that the sparks would hurt her.

Percy soaked me in fresh water while Jason electrocuted me. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was the worst feeling ever. It felt like rippling water passed under my skin, hot, thick water. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was extremely uncomfortable. My bones ached, and my heart started to beat faster. I felt like someone had punched me in the face, and I felt the shock in my brain. After the sensation ended, every breath was clear and cool.

"Man that sucked." I summed up.

"Great!" Leo was dancing his 'happy dance'. "That was great!"

Thalia sat back down next to me.

"Leo, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, baby!"

"I dare you…to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." Thalia elbowed my side, shaking her head. I looked at her questioningly. She just rolled her eyes, like _Boys._

"Well, that depends. All of the girls here are pretty. Do you mean the most shocking to me when I first met her, or the most subtle who I learned to like a lot? Or do you mean the girl who's in love with Jason Grace?"

"Um… the subtle one." I had a feeling that the shocking one was Thalia. She kind of makes that impression on everyone. Piper was obviously the one who was in love with Jason. But Reyna…. I'm no daughter of Aphrodite (Nico has explained to me how fangirlish and crazy they are) but even I knew that Reyna and Leo would be a good ship.

Did I just say ship? I meant couple. I'm a guy. I do not ship. I…um…analyze people. No, wait, that sounds stalker-ish. I can tell when people like each other! That's it.

Leo leaned over, and kissed Reyna. I could just feel Piper beaming. It was a small kiss, but Reyna looked delighted.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your favorite sister?"

"What!? That's not a very good question, Leo!"

"Hey, I asked, you answer."

"…Hazel." Piper said.

"We already knew that, Piper."

"It was kinda obvious."

"Really?"

"Um, yeah!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Who cares? We're not even really siblings."

"Yeah, but it's nice to think I'm related to you."

"Really?" Thalia asked.

"Okay, not you so much but-"

"Well, thanks. That's real helpful for me." Jason said sarcastically.

"I'm not _that_ bad to you!"

"Oh really? In the few days I've actually known you you've been sarcastic-"

"You aren't?"

"-violent-"

"Only when I need to be!"

"-and intimidating."

"Why thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"No, really?"

"See?"

"I never said I wasn't sarcastic."

"My point exactly."

"It's not a bad thing!"

"For SOME people…."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Jason."

Piper turned to Nico. "Nico, truth or dare?"

He sighed. "It was already my turn!"

"Well, now it's your turn again." Piper pressed. "Truth or dare?"

"…dare."

Piper thought for a moment. "I dare you…to…tell us your biggest secret."

"Is that the best dare you could come up with, Piper?" Percy teased.

Nico had paled considerably, even with his already ghost-white skin. "Um… I **** ** ****** ** *** *********." He muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"What?" We all leaned in, eager to hear something about our newly-met friend.

"I…like to listen to One Direction." Nico spoke up, barely. He kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to meet our laughing gazes.

"No way! Me too!" Piper squealed. We stared at her.

"What kind of horrible, disgrace to music is that?!"

"One Direction is hawt!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. All this time and I've been living with _that_?!" Thalia face-palmed.

"Oh, really, then who do _you_ listen to?" Piper crossed her arms.

"We already went over this. I like Green Day, remember? And Leo enjoys Nicki Minaj."

"Ah, yes. Our little…singing outbreak."

"That was fun. Let's do it again!" Before Leo could open his mouth, the secret entrance door was opened. The banging sound echoed down the small corridor, and the dust rose as footsteps pounded down the stone steps. We shot to our feet, readying ourselves for a fight.

LINE BREAK

_Thalia's Pov_

Clarisse herself came thundering down the steps, Hazel and Annabeth in hot pursuit. A Hispanic guy who I had never seen before followed reluctantly.

"Clarisse! Annabeth! Hazel!" Piper exclaimed.

Clarisse lifted the corners of her mouth grimly. She was smudged with grime and dirt, her clothing ragged and torn. "Yeah, not very good news. We've been played. My spy was killed. The commander of the army-"

"-turned against us, yeah, we know." I finished. "So what's the plan? Plan Rattlesnake or Plan Chameleon?"

"Plan Hydra." My blood ran cold.

"Plan Hydra? But we've never…we don't even know if it works!"

"I know, but we can't do anything else."

Reyna and I shared a terrified glance. Things were that bad? Everyone else looked confused.

"Wait, who's that guy?" Reyna asked, pointing to the Hispanic guy.

"Chris. Chris Rodriguez." Nico answered before Clarisse could.

"Hey, Nico. I see you found the demigods. When we get the time…I promise I'll do you the favor." Chris spoke in a thick accent. His words were shaped very peculiarly, like he gave them each thought, as if he made them exactly the way he wanted them. They were his way of saying, 'I will speak the language you give me, but I can change it any way I want.'

Nico nodded. "Thanks, man."

"Okay, if things are this bad…let's go through with Plan Hydra. Now." Reyna took a shaky breath.

"Yeah, c'mon. We've gotta move!" Clarisse barked. "Anyone who drops behind will stay behind. So keep up."

She spun on her heel and marched up the steps. We hurried to catch up, not wanting to be left behind.

Truthfully, I was scared. Plan Hydra? Clarisse must've been out of her mind.

One step outside changed my whole view.

**Cliffy, just a little one. **

**What is Plan Hydra?**

**What is happening outside?**

**Will they ever find Chiron?**

**I will update and you shall find out soon!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-SetFireToTheRainbow**


	10. Death At Its Worst

**Hello, all.**

**I'M ALIIIIIVE! I know, I know, **dodges pots and flaming flamingoes** Please don't kill me!**

**You'll get your money, Jabba. I just need more time! (Star wars reference, anyone?! :D) **

**Fandom Confession: I don't ship Leyna. I ship Caleo. But, in the beginning of the story, I did not add Calypso, so I will do Leyna instead. It's not a terrible ship, but Caleo is just WORLDS better in my opinion.**

**Wow, chapter ten. Crazy. Insane. **

**I AM SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I've actually had a lot of stuff to do. My life has been a bit busy. BUT THIS IS NO EXCUSE FOR MY WONDERFUL READERS BOOHOOHOO I AM SO SORRY!**

**My s key is gone. I have no idea where it ran off to, but whatever. I can still press the button, but it's weird and GONE! D:**

**Also… people wish to know what Plan Hydra is. I think. You guys need to review, PLEASE!**

**The rumors are true. I have fallen spell under the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK. Luckily, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Giles helped to break it. Sort of. I still feel the after-effects, but no matter! I shall continue, even with the dreaded Writer's Block side-effects and a sprained finger that makes it so hard to type.**

_Reyna's Pov_

We stepped outside, curious as to what had happened.

My heart plummeted at the sight of a fallen kingdom.

Clarisse had broken us out, with that weird Hispanic guy, but not without the help of a few guards. Okay, not a few. A _lot_ of soldiers crowded the square. Dead bodies littered the streets. Blue-and-white men fought with men in green-and-black uniforms.

Just to add to the fun, an army of red-and-black uniforms marched out of the forest, carrying a banner with King Maul's symbol plastered on it. King Maul himself rode on horseback behind his troops, holding out his sword and shouting orders along the lines of "_Kill, Kill, Kill!_"

Slaughtered bodies lay, strangled and stabbed, slashed to bits and cut to pieces, blocking our path. I tripped over the body of a man who no longer had a face, only a mass of flesh seeping with blood. I nearly experienced a panic attack. Luckily, Piper hauled me to my feet before I could think too much about it.

"Come on!" Clarisse shouted to us, barely heard even with her roaring voice over the conundrum of the miniature war before us. "We can't lose any ground! Plan Cheetah! Plan Cheetah!"

Apparently, she was saving Plan Hydra for after we re-grouped and were safe.

Plan Cheetah was simple: run. Run until you can't run anymore, until your legs stop moving, your lungs stop heaving, and your heart stops pumping. It's used in dire situations, but if Clarisse was planning to use Plan Hydra, then there was no other hope. I'm glad she decided to use Plan Cheetah instead.

Clarisse yelled at Chris to follow her, and we basically followed her. The non-princesses caught on; they ran with us. And they didn't stop. I was third in our little mob/line. I couldn't tell if anyone had made it behind me. I was worried, but I couldn't think about it. I had to protect myself. Once we regrouped, it would be about my siblings.

I thought about our pact while I ran. Clarisse, Thalia and I, being the oldest of the family, had decided that we would protect Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel, no matter what the cost. They couldn't fend for themselves when they were younger; we helped them. When we entered the kingdom, we already knew that we could be self-sufficient. Even when Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel grew up, we were still the best fighters, the strongest. So one day, when Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel had left to go shopping for candy or whatever, Clarisse, Thalia, and I had gathered in a room of the castle. Clarisse had come up with the idea, and we agreed with no second thoughts. We had sworn our lives on their safety. If it was in our power to save them, we would sacrifice ourselves to make sure they lived.

Now, we knew that we needed to fulfill that pact. Our lives were in more danger than ever now, and there was nothing we could do but make sure our siblings were kept safe.

I stumbled over a body, and tumbled to the ground. An arrow whizzed over my head, and another arrow pierced my leg. I cried out in pain but continued on, pushing off of the ground and limping away as quickly as I could. Before I could fall again, someone was at my side, supporting me.

It was Leo.

He yelled something at me, but I couldn't hear him. I looked at him questioningly, and he said a bit louder, "What is Plan Cheetah?"

"Run!" I managed to say, gritting my teeth from the pain. My leg was burning. Every step was another dosage of pain that I had no antidote for. My lungs struggled to keep up, and I gasped for air. With Leo's help, we barely made it into the woods again. As soon as we crossed the threshold and I knew that they couldn't see us anymore, I fell. Leo tried to stop me, but there was only so much he could do. I ended up on the ground, feeling the cool, damp grass between my fingers. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the pain in my shin. Leo was telling me something, but I couldn't hear him, I couldn't say anything, all I could do was scream and scream and will my pain to leave but it wouldn't obey, it wouldn't do what I said, why wasn't it leaving?! Why couldn't it go away?!

"Please." I begged it. "Just go. _Leave me alone!"_ I screamed at it, tears running down my cheeks. I could feel the blood seeping down, rolling off of my skin and into the fresh green grass. I sobbed in pain until the darkness overcame me.

LINE BREAK

_Hazel's Pov_

I raced to catch up with Clarisse, but I couldn't run fast enough. I was too small. I tripped, but luckily Thalia was there to catch me. Before I could thank her, she pushed me on, determination set on her face. That's when I realized how bad it was. I looked back a moment to see what I had tripped over.

Nothing could ever get the image out of my mind.

I screamed in terror as I stood, paralyzed with fear, staring at the body.

It was a man. But it wasn't a man anymore. This man was dead.

I had seen the dead before. It wasn't uncommon for a peasant to come up to the doors of the castle and die. I didn't know why they did that, but it still happened. They would curl up, and they would just stop moving. Forever.

But this dead man was different. He was cut into little tiny pieces. His left arm was blown off, the blood still poured out of it. His face was in four different places. Both of his legs were thrown in different directions, separate from the body. The chest was cut deeply, and five…no, six arrows stuck out of his stomach. Two arrows were placed in each nostril, as if he were trying to pick his brain through his nose. Since his skull was split, his brains were splattered all over the pavement. It was a horrid, gruesome sight. I wished I hadn't turned.

Tears I didn't want began to flow freely from my eyes, and soon I was stuck there, unable to move. Paralyzed.

"_Hazel! Hazel!"_ I heard Thalia screaming my name, begging me to move, but I couldn't do anything.

I finally came to my senses when an arrow landed at my feet. I watched it a second, confused. Then I turned quickly. Sure enough, big men in uniforms were shooting arrows at us. Thalia pushed me forward, and I sprinted as hard as I could. My mind was in a blur, I couldn't see, I could barely hear. I didn't even know that Thalia wasn't behind me anymore.

When I made it to the forest, I grinned. _We made it!_ I thought. I spun to face Thalia, but she was gone. I looked around, like I thought it was a joke.

"Thalia?" I said quietly. No answer. The birds didn't chirp merrily, like they had the last time I had passed this kingdom. The animals didn't moan, bark, or cry out. The woods were silent. "Clarisse!" I yelled. "Reyna! Piper! Annabeth!?" I cried, wandering, lost.

I didn't have to wander long.

"Hazel!" I heard my name. Clarisse.

"Clarisse!" I ran towards the noise. She appeared, and I fell into her arms, sobbing.

"Hazel. What happened? Do you know where anyone else is?"

"I…dead! Dead! Dead!" I sobbed hysterically, my body shaking.

"Shhh. Shhh." She calmed me down, gesturing for me to take a deep breath. I did, somewhat shakily, before explaining.

"I was running, and I tripped. Thalia caught me. I looked back, and…" I trailed off, imagining the dead man. I was sure that I would never be able to get that out of my head as long as I lived. "…there was this…dead guy…." I sniveled, but held back the tears. They could wait. "…I screamed, and I couldn't move. Thalia kept telling me to move, but I couldn't until the arrow. These big guys shot this arrow in front of me, and I ran. When I got to the woods…I thought she was behind me. She's gone, Clarisse, she's gone!" I cried into my sister again, ignoring her boyfriend's look of sympathy.

Clarisse cursed under her breath. "Chris, go get the others. We need a head count." Chris nodded, coming back quickly with Piper, Annabeth, Piper's boyfriend, Annabeth's boyfriend, another blond guy, and a short dark-haired boy.

"That's it?"

"I think I saw Leo and Reyna, but I don't know where they-" Piper was cut off by a scream. We ran towards it, hoping against hope that it was Reyna or Thalia or maybe even that Leo guy that Piper thought she saw.

Clarisse crashed into the clearing first. She knelt by the side of a wounded girl. It took me a moment to recognize Reyna. Her leg was messed up, hit by an arrow. A scrawny boy was next to her, trying to help her, but nothing was working.

"Nobody happens to know First Aid, do they?" Annabeth asked tentatively. We shook our heads. "I thought not." She sighed, watching Reyna worriedly.

Reyna was breathing heavily, her eyes squeezed shut. She was screaming something, something like _Go away! Leave me alone!_ I couldn't see why she was telling us this. We were trying to help her! Clarisse clamped a hand over Reyna's mouth.

"If they hear us," She said, checking the area for enemies, "then it's all over. We're all dead."

"So…who's missing?" Chris asked, actually worried about us.

"Thalia." The blond boys spoke in unison, grim looks on their faces. Tears slipped down my face, and I brushed the away. It would be okay. Thalia was tough. She could handle it, whatever _it_ was.

"Chris and you." Clarisse pointed to the blond boy who stood alone. "Come here." They stood by her side. "One of you, take off your shirt. We can use it as a bandage. The other, hold her down. I'm going to take out the arrow. Annabeth, make sure she doesn't scream."

Chris and the other one exchanged a look. After a moment, Chris walked over to make sure Reyna didn't move and the blond stripped off his shirt.

"Do you need the whole shirt? I mean, I'll get kinda cold…" He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah! The blood will soak just a part of it. I need the whole thing. Depending on how much blood, I might have to make a tourniquet…"

Annabeth inhaled sharply. "But doesn't that mean she'll lose her-"

"Only if we keep it on too long. We'll have to get to the castle as soon as possible."

"But what about Thalia?" The blond boy with a shirt on, I think his name was Jason, spoke up. "She'll die if we wait!"

"But Reyna will die if we don't!"

"How about we split up?" Percy suggested. "Half of us can go and search for Thalia. The other half can take Reyna back to the castle."

"…splitting up is a terrible idea."

"Everybody knows that something bad happens every time a group splits up."

"Yeah, but he's right, guys. It's the only way to save both of them." As if on cue, Reyna groaned in pain.

"Fine." Clarisse agreed. "We'll split up. Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, you," She pointed to the kid with the dark hair and pale skin, Nico I heard Chris call him, "and I will take Reyna back to the castle. Chris and the other guys-"

"Wow, so glad I have a name." Leo rolled his eyes. I snickered.

"Well, we don't exactly have the time to introduce ourselves. Now, the rest of you, get going, keep safe. I don't want to lose another ally. Chris?" Clarisse turned to her boyfriend. She claimed that he wasn't her boyfriend, but come _on_. I can tell. "Is Peme an allied kingdom?"

"Yeah. Peme will follow me, and I follow you."

"Great. Thank you." She stood. "Good luck. Come back with my sister."

"Will do."

Jason touched the tip of his golden eyebrow with two fingers, and pushed them out casually towards Clarisse. The gesture was simple, but Clarisse obviously took it to heart. She nodded grimly, and we watched as they departed.

"Will they come back with Thalia?" I asked her. I knew that either they would or they would die, but I needed to hear her answer.

"Of course. They'll come back, and everything will be just how it was." She reassured me. I nodded, smiling, but inside I knew that that was a lie. Nothing would ever be the same. I could tell, something in my siblings' eyes that was never present before. They had broken somewhat inside. And, I realized, I had, too. I had just witnessed my first real death.

That's when it hit me.

We were at war.

I was terrified.

**Again, sorry for not updating! I had Writer's Block of the worst kind. I will try as hard as I can to update quickly. Thanks for your support!**


	11. Annabeth DID come back! and Wells

**Hey guys I'm back! Left you on a bit of a cliff hanger there, eh? Heh. Heh. Heh. :] **

**Geek Without Glasses,**

**Thanks! Yeah, Writer's Block SUXX**

**Hermes child awesomness,**

**I will! Thanks**

**Guest,**

**I dunno, WILL they save her? And who is her? **_***announcer voice***_** the world may never know.**

**Soo, guys, how's school? Mhm. Yeah. Oh, yeah, I FEEL ya. **

**Anyways, here's your chapter!**

"Annabeth?"

"Hm?"

"How are you here?"

"Oh, um…" Annabeth's cheeks blushed pink. "I…came back for you guys."

"Called it." Piper smiled faintly.

"I couldn't just leave you idiots all by yourselves! You're helpless!"

"We're not _helpless_." Clarisse rolled her eyes. "It's not her fault Reyna got shot, and I can fight."

"Wait." Hazel spoke quietly, stopping. The others halted mid-step, Clarisse readjusting Reyna in her arms. They listened for what Hazel had heard.

A rustling noise sounded in the bushes. "There!" Hazel pointed at a raspberry bush with a…goat tail?

"Whoever you are, you'd better come out _right now_." Clarisse growled menacingly.

"Okay, okay! Don't kill me!" A furry…boy? Popped out of the bush.

"Grover?!" Piper exclaimed. "But you were supposed to follow…" Her eyes trailed to Annabeth. "…oh."

"Yeah," he sniveled, like he was sorry for something. "I'm sorry. I couldn't follow her all the way to the kingdom, then I heard Chiron…ANNABETH!" He looked up, shouting her name once he saw her. "Pan's Pipes, Annabeth, I thought I lost you!"

"Um…what?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Well, I followed you-"

"You _followed_ me!? WHY!?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Clarisse interrupted, not sounding very sorry. "But we've got company."

"Hello, my dear demigods. It's nice to see you all in one piece…well, mostly."

"Hello, Chiron." Clarisse snarled dangerously. "If you're such a wisecrack, why don't _you_ try running through a battlefield? My guess is, you'd end up as something worse than she is."

"Wait, Clarisse, you know him?"

"You bet I do." Her face darkened. "Chiron, I know you can heal. Help her. If she lives…I'll be in your debt." Clarisse bowed her head.

"Clarisse. I would help her with no price. Come, let us hurry. She is losing blood faster than imaginable."

…

"_This is survival of the fitteeeeest, this, is! Do or dieee!_" Leo sang, dancing to Eminem's _Survival_.

Percy grinned, joining him. "_This, is, the winner takes it all,"_

"_So take it a-a-a-alllll!" _Jason added in, just for the heck of it.

"Shut up." Nico commanded, holding his head. "I've got a headache, and you guys aren't helping."

"Well, I'm bored."

"Well, I'm tired."

"Well, I'm hurt."

"Well, no you're not."

"Well, emotionally I am."

"Well, I don't care."

"Well, shut up all of you."

"Well, why are you still saying well before everything?"

"Well, because I want to."

"Well, stop it."

"Well, no."

"Well, would you all decide whether or not to stop already!?"

"Well, apparently we're still going."

"Well, I'm about to break the chain."

"Well, no! Don't STOP!"

"Well, he's got a point."

"Well, it is getting tedious."

"Well, forget you three."

"Well, yeah, I'm with Percy."

"Well, Leo, you started this so of course you're with Percy."

"Well, so what?"

"Well, nevermind."

"Well, okay, guys, I'm breaking the chain…next sentence I say."

"Well, no, Luke stop!"

"Well, if he breaks it, I'll be with him."

"Well, shut up Captain Buzzkill Nico."

"Well, guys, I guess this ends the wells."

"Okay. There. We're done."

"NOOOOOOOO."

"WE WENT SO LONG!"

"Why'd you do it, Luke?"

"C'mon guys be serious. We need to focus."

"But this is how Persassy rolls!"

"…do I even need to question you anymore."

"No."

"Guys…look." The group stopped at the edge of the forest, watching the armies clash before them. What remained of Clarisse's army was fleeing, being picked off as an afterthought. Clovis's army and Maul's army were destroying each other, Maul's main force being archers and Clovis's slashing with heavy cleavers. Both armies suffered many casualties. Bodies were scattered on the ground. The dirt was stained red, and some of the group wondered if it would ever return to its normal light brown. Trevor led Clovis's army, roaring at them ferociously. Chris shook his head, annoyed by the betrayal.

Percy gasped. "No…that's…that's impossible…." He watched a tiny alley, where a group of survivors were huddled.

Jason's eyes widened. "She can't be _here_…why now?"

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Leo said quickly, tears glistening in his eyes, focused on the ruined city. "I've been here before. Before I was on the run, I was living with my mom. You guys remember my story. Well...we were living here. This is where she died."

"I'm sorry, man. My mom…she's dead, too." Chris looked down. "She had a heart attack when I was four."

"My mom…you guys know she committed suicide after I ran away…but…" Percy paused. "She's right there." He pointed to the group of survivors. "I don't know how…maybe Gabe was lying…I just can't believe it. I can't believe she's right there in front of me."

"My mom is there too." Jason volunteered. He muttered something only Luke could hear under his breath. "_Thalia will not be happy to see her."_

"Well, what do you guys wanna do? I bet you anything Thalia is in the castle, but the survivors…we need to rescue them, too. And your moms."

"I dunno…Thalia first or them?"

"Well, we could sneak around the back way and rescue Thalia without confronting the army. Then, we could walk out the front entrance of the castle and help the survivors." Chris strategized.

"No wonder Clarisse likes you." Nico marveled. "You're actually smart."

"Thanks?"

"No problem."

"So save Thalia first?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Move out!"

"No, we are not leaving on that sentence. Move out is so…"

"Mainstream."

"I was gonna say clique but mainstream works, too."

"Okay, so what should we say?"

"I've got it! We could do the 'all hands in' thing and yell 'Team Leo'!"

"I am not yelling _Team Leo_."

"We could say 'Team Alpha'."

"Is that what we're gonna name ourselves?"

"How about Team Omega? That way, we can say that we are the end to conflict."

"Very mature, Luke. Sure, we'll name ourselves Team Omega."

"Alright, guys, on three." Chris, Percy, Jason, Leo, Luke, and finally Nico all stuck their hands on top of each other. "One…two…three,

"_TEAM OMEGA!"_

…

**Sorry for the short chappie, but you guys deserved an update. Seriously, you guys are awesome. MAYBE I'll save Thalia and Reyna in the next chapter. No promises ;) **

**Disclaimer: I am not promising that any character will survive ;)**

**Anyways, have a nice life until I update next! **

**Love,**

**SetFireToTheRainbow**


	12. Saving Grace From That Weirdo Maniac Guy

***Nervous laughter* Heh-hey guys! What's…uh…what's up? *tries to strike casual pose* *flashes quirky grin* **

**I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP!**

**Okay, okay, sorry. This took much too long. But, uh, if you'll take an excuse, um, heh, I had SO MUCH TO DO LYKE YOU hAVE nO iDeA. UGH. **

**Anyways, no delay, here's yo stori. **

_Thalia's Pov_

After Hazel had her little panic attack (which was well deserved; it was a miracle none of the others had experienced the same thing) I pushed her ahead of me, making sure that she snapped out of it and ran on. I had seen the man in the green-on-black behind me. I knew that I wouldn't make it. But I had to make sure Hazel did. And, as far as I know, she did.

I began to run again, starting after Hazel, but I was yanked backwards, held at bay by the point of a sharp, bloody sword. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to smell the rank, metallic scent of the blood. I shut my eyes, breathing quickly. Why didn't this man just kill me on sight? There was no way I could've survived this long, and yet…

The man dragged me back behind enemy lines (familiar lines to him, but definitely not to me). What was going to happen? I would rather have a quick death, not a prolonged one, nor a sacrificial thing again. He took the sword away from my throat, but didn't loosen his grip. I opened my eyes, looking around fearfully. Before I knew what was happening, he had slashed open my arm. I yelled in pain as he closed his fist around the wound, tightening his fist, making the blood pour down my arm in rivers.

"What are you doing here, girl? This is a battlefield, not a playground." He growled in my ear. "Luckily for you, you saved your sister, or whoever she was. It's too bad you couldn't save yourself."

"I'm not dead yet." I grinned, despite the pain. If he wanted to kill me (which he probably did) it was better to get it over with sooner. However, he didn't kill me. Instead, he dragged me over to another part of the boundary, to a tent that looked important.

I was shoved inside, and groaned when I saw an unfortunately familiar face.

"Clovis. Seriously?"

"Princess Thalia. What a pleasure." His voice was deprived of all pleasant tones. "Tell me, what are you and your comrades, or sisters as I believe it, doing in the middle of a war? Your soldiers are all dead and scattered. It would've made more sense to just stay in your hiding spot underneath my castle."

"How do you know about that?"

"You wouldn't actually think that I didn't know every inch of my castle?" He chuckled, making me angry.

"Listen, _Clovis_," I growled. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll be on my way. Be straight about it, though, because I really don't feel like standing around here all day when my friends and my sisters are waiting for me."

He stopped with the humor, settling down and folding his hands self-importantly. "Well. If you want this to be blunt and concise, it shall." I arched an eyebrow and folded my arms, waiting impatiently. "I'm going to kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, never saw that one coming! Honestly, if you wanted to give me a death threat, you should've realized that I. Don't. Care. I've had way too many of those over the past few days."

"Oh, no, I'm not just going to _kill_ you." He grinned sadistically, and my shoulders dropped slightly. "No, no, no. Maul had it all wrong. You see, a power like yours cannot be channeled, nor taken, nor controlled. It must be exterminated." Chills tingled down my spine as he said the word _exterminated_. "But first, I'll have a little fun with you. Be careful where you tread, _Princess_. Pain is about to hit you harder than you ever thought it could."

…

_Jason's Pov_

"So," I clapped my hands together, rubbing them to keep warm. It was kinda chilly outside. "How do we do this? Do we just…walk in?" We were outside the castle grounds, hiding out of sight from some guards. There were only about four, considering that the battleground was all the way across the kingdom, but defense was still needed. Otherwise, Maul cold have just waltzed in and taken over.

"No, no." Luke mused. I wondered how he felt. It was totally freezing outside, and he wasn't even wearing a shirt! "We need a plan. Like one where we stole from the nobles. Only this time, instead of clothes, we're stealing Thalia."

"Ah okay." Leo nodded like he understood. "Now, since Chrissy, Nicola, and I have absolutely _no_ idea what you guys are talking about, care to explain?"

"Don't call me Nicola." Nico glared.

"My name is Chris." Chris sighed.

Leo waved his hand at their protests. "Yeah, yeah, same thing."

"Okay, when Luke, Jason, and I were living in the kingdom, the nobles got everything, so we stole stuff back. But when you steal, you can't just go all willy-nilly and fly by the seat of your pants." Percy shook his head. "You have to form a plan, and know exactly what the plans the enemy has are."

"What do you mean?"

"We've gotta figure out the kingdom's escape plans, security files, everything."

Chris grinned mischievously. "I know everything about that place. I've been in there once, and it has the exact same setup as my palace. I can get us in and out, through five different secret passageways, past fifty guards, without being noticed, while blindfolded."

"Great." Percy grinned. "It looks like we've figured our escape and entrance out. So where would they be hiding Thalia?"

"In the dungeons, no doubt. If she's not there…probably the secret cell in the kitchen. But most likely the dungeons."

As Chris began to tell us his plan, I noticed some movement from the side. "Sh!" I hushed them and pointed. Seven guards were transporting a gagged and handcuffed girl. I narrowed my eyes. Sure enough, a head of spiky black hair and intense electric eyes jerked in and out of view. Thalia.

"We act now or never." Percy whispered. "Luke, distraction, Leo follow when his fails, Jason, Nico, Chris, and I go around for last-resort fighting. Ready? Now!" As Luke popped out of the bushed and Leo ducked, hitting the dirt comically, we snuck around to the back of the formation.

"Hey!" I heard Luke say friend-like, with fake concern. "There's a war going on here. What are you fellows doing out here? Shouldn't you be guarding the castle?" We had made it to a patch of bushed behind the group and were able to see what was going on.

"What's it to you, peasant." One of the guards said gruffly. He was the biggest, the one whose hand was protectively on Thalia's shoulder. She tried to shake him off, but to no avail. I glared. Nobody does that to my sister, and I mean _nobody_.

Luke managed to look genuinely concerned for the guy. I swear, his acting skills were amazing. Cunning, and good-looking. That kid could play anybody. "Sorry, sir, I was just…" His eyes wandered to Thalia. "I don't think it's very fair for you to be stuck with carting around a prisoner. Shouldn't you, the greatest of King Clovis's soldiers, be at the head of battle, or right there by the King's side?"

The soldier stepped back, unsure of how to respond. "That is not your concern. This prisoner is very, very dangerous. Many have died on her part." I noticed Thalia expression flicker to from her mask to real pain, for just a millisecond. "I intend to avenge the vain slaughter of the innocent."

Thalia struggled, jerking away from him. "I didn't mean to kill them!" She managed to keep her voice steady, how, I had no idea. I almost ran out there to stand by her side, but I knew that that would ruin everything.

The man chuckled, his voice deep and gravely. "We'll see about that. Anyways," He turned back to Luke. "I might ask the same question. Why are you here, in the midst of the battle? And…with less clothing than the usual amount of proper attire."

Luke's cheeks reddened slightly. "Um, well, you see…" I swear, I thought he had blown it. "I was," he cleared his throat. "With a girl, and um, she stole my shirt and ran off." I breathed out a sigh of relief. He got this.

The man visibly rolled his eyes. "Clever. Good riddance to you, peasant."

"Hey, hey, where'd the girl go?" One soldier shouted, swirling to find Thalia. I did a swift check of the area. Thalia was nowhere in sight. Good. That meant she was hiding. "Find her!"

"You mean you let a mass-murderer go!?" Luke asked, horrified. "How could you?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" The man roared, turning on Luke. "She snuck away! It wasn't my duty to watch her!"

"Well maybe that's why you aren't by the King's side!" Luke glared. "Maybe it's not your duty to watch when an arrow accidentally sneaked into the King's head!"

"You watch your mouth, boy!" The man reached down and grabbed Luke by the shoulders, and Luke pretended to panic.

"H-hey? What are you doing! Let me go!" Leo chose this perfect moment to set off a distraction. When the other guards were running around, trying to find Thalia, and the big man was threatening Luke, Leo set off some fireworks, and they sparked and crackled, popping loudly and creating small blasts of fire and noise. The soldiers were confused pulling out their guns and shooting some trees, none of them near Leo. In the conundrum, Luke was dropped, and he scrambled off, running towards a bush to get away from the man who wanted to kill him for hurting his pride.

By the end of the confusion, only the big man was left. His crew had ditched him, whether to find Thalia, to run, or to join the battle again, I wasn't sure. He became enraged, roaring at the trees. "I WILL FIND YOU, THALIA GRACE. AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL PAY!"

**{Line Break}**

_Luke's Pov_

I ran towards the bush that I saw Thalia duck behind. It was risky, but it was all or nothing, so I gambled for it. Luckily, he didn't see me and I made it without being shot. Thank you Leo for those firecrackers.

"Hey," I whispered at Thalia, who spun quickly form peeking out of the leaves of the bush.

"The heck are you doing here?!" She whisper-yelled at me, glaring at me angrily with her electric eyes. "You weren't supposed to come back! And you'd better not have the rest of my sisters and the guys with you!"

"Well, we don't have your sisters." I offered. "Just us guys. Oh, but Reyna got shot when they were running. Clarisse and the girls are taking Reyna to get help. Nico was supposed to go with them, Clarisse's orders, but he came with us instead."

Thalia's eyes widened in horror. "She's shot? Is she okay? What happened? Where are they going?"

"Relax." I tried to soothe her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She stiffened nervously when I laid my hands on her shoulders, but I kept them there. I knew she would drop her guard if I stayed like that long enough. "They didn't say where they were going, but I'm sure they'll get there in time. Worst situation? She loses a leg. Best? A scar that heals in a few weeks."

"Okay." She breathed deeply, letting loose a sigh. "Fine." She glanced at my bare chest, and I suddenly felt very self conscious. I let my hands drop from her shoulders. "Where's your shirt?" She snickered.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Used it to make a tourniquet for Reyna." I mumbled, rubbing my arm.

She was about to reply, but I snapped my head up. No more noise. I held a finger to my lips, and we looked through the bushes. Sure enough, there were no more guards, just Leo looking dazed and vacantly stupid. Before I knew what was happening, Percy and Jason leaped from the bushes. Nico and Chris followed with much less exaggeration as Percy and Jason fist-pumped and high-fived.

"Showed them!" Percy raised his fist, and Jason clashed his with it.

"Nice work, Leo! We got 'em!"

Thalia and I stood, and Jason ran to his sister. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes still alight with adrenaline.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me, just risked my life for everything _yet again_. Nah, I'm okay, don't ask, it's fine, I'm good." I smirked.

Nico chuckled. "Are you okay, Luke?"

"Great, thanks for asking."

"C'mon, guys." Chris brought us down to Earth again. "We need to rescue that group of women and get back to Clarisse and the other girls."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about the war that's going on." Leo nodded. How could something that big slip our minds?

"C'mon, guys." Percy led us towards the village Maul's warriors were probably ransacking at the moment. "Let's save us some prisoners of war."

**So, I'll try to update faster next time and I'll try to make it longer. Sorry that there's no Reyna in this one, I'll incorporate her in the next one. **

**Until Next Time!**

**-SetFireToTheRainbow**


End file.
